Proteger lo tuyo
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Estar en el instituto con un novio al que todas las chicas desean, es un peligro. ¿Qué pasará con la llegada de los Denali a Forks? E
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Prefacio

En la vida tienes que estar muy segura de lo que piensas, de lo que sientes.

Si tienes a tu lado a la persona que amas y esa persona te corresponde, tienes que luchar con uñas y dientes por él.

No puedes permitir que venga cualquier persona y cambie el amor que hay entre dos personas, y si eso pasa, tienes que luchar, intentar que esa persona se vuelva a enamorar de tí, aunque en el camino se pierda a personas, por que al final sólo queda esa persona, sólo queda tu alma gemela.

* * *

ola!!!!

ya se k pensareis, k en vez de estar actualizando las otras dos istorias, hago una nueva, pero es que hacía ya mucho tiempo que tenía esta historia en mente.

Si la istoria es bien recibida, actualizare el viernes con el primer cap =)

xfavor, dejadme vuestra opinion

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	2. Família

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Família

**BPOV**

Hoy empezábamos todos un nuevo curso, nuestro último año:

Mi hermana Alice, la cual no se parece nada a mí por que tiene los ojos azules y pelo negro con una punta a cada lado, pero ambas tenemos algo en común, somos bastante blancas de piel, cosa que sacamos de mi padre.

Alice es la viva imagen de mi madre, mientras que yo lo soy de mi padre: ojos marrones y pelo castaño ondulado, aunque tengo muy buena figura, cosa que Alice y yo sacamos de mi madre.

Luego está Jasper, o Jazz como nosotros le decimos de cariño. Tiene 18 años, es rubio con ojos azules y es el novio de mi hermana. Es gemelo de Rosalie, o Rose, la cual es novia de Emmett o Em.

Em tiene 18 años, y es moreno con el pelo rizado con los ojos almendrados. Y Em tiene un hermano. Un hermano que desde mi punto de vista, y creo que también del de muchas, es un Dios Griego.

¿Quién dice que no es un Dios Griego? Eso lo quería ver yo.

Edward, así se llama, es atractivo y sexy, pero a la vez dulce y atento, cosa muy poco común, y la convinación ni te cuento.

Pero ese Dios ya tiene dueña, ¡y soy yo!

La verdad es que cuando se me declaró, casi me desmayo, pero ya llevamos dos años juntos y nos amamos más que nunca.

Bueno, en fin, entre todos somos família.

Hoy, empezábamos un curso nuevo, como había dicho antes, y para mi mala suerte, sólo tengo clase de biología con Edward.

Habíamos decidido ir por parejas al instituto, así que Alice y yo estábamos esperando a que Jazz y Edward vinieran a nuestra casa.

- Bella, estarás muchas clases con Jake y con Mike sin Edward, ¿seguro que estarás bien?- me preguntó Alice.

- No te preocupes, Alice, todo irá bien- le dije, dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Jake y Mike llevaban mucho tiempo detrás de mí, y cada día me invitaban a salir. Por más que les decía que no, que yo era feliz con Edward, nunca desistían, cosa que no hacía mucha gracia a Edward.

- Bella, prometeme que si te dicen o hacen algo fuera de lugar se lo dirás a Edward- me dijo.

- Te lo prometo Allie- le dije, usando el mote cariñoso que sólo usaba cuando estábamos solas.

En ese momento, se oyó el rugido de un motor y supe que Edward acababa de cruzar la esquina. Eso hizo que apareciera una sonrisa en mi cara. Era imposible estar cerca de Edward y no sentirme feliz.

Frenó el volvo delante de la casa y detrás apareció el mercedes de Jazz.

Edward se bajó del coche y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, y vino hacia mi con ese andar tan felino de él que hacía que te derritieras tan solo con verlo.

Llegó a mi lado y me besó sin darme oportunidad de decirle nada, y, la verdad, yo encantada.

Le devolví el beso y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él de mi cintura, acercándome más a él mientras profundizábamos el beso, envolviendonos en nuestra burbuja, fusionándonos con nuestras bocas.

Oímos una tos que ocasionó que nos separáramos.

Vi como Alice me miraba con picardía y Jazz con burla.

- No sé cómo vais a poder estar tantas horas separadas- dijo Alice.

- Para eso están los descansos, Alice- dijo Edward, dándome un casto beso.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Jazz.

- Vale- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez mientras suspirábamos, haciendo que Jazz y Alice se rieran.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos al coche y él, como buen caballero que es, me abrió la puerta del coche.

- Gracias amor- le dije, dándole un beso, lo que ocasionó que Jazz tocara el claxon.

Edward y yo nos reíamos mientras arrancaba el coche y nos íbamos hacia el instituto.

Sólo para molestar a Jazz, en un semáforo, Edward me besó y profundizó el beso sin pedirme permiso, cosa que hizo que gimiera y metiera mis dedos en su pelo.

Oímos otra vez el claxon de Jazz y nos separamos, riéndonos.

- Te amo- me dijo,

- Como yo a tí- le contesté.

Al llegar al instituto, Edward me ayudó a bajar del coche y me cogió de la mano mientras esperábamos a que llegara Jazz, ya que conducía más lento que Edward.

- Te voi a echar de menos- le dije mientras me apoyaba en el coche y lo acercaba a mí.

- Si Newton o Black te molestan, avísame y no tendrán ganas de volverte a mirar- me dijo.

- Lo haré, ahora sólo quiero una cosa. le dije mientras le besaba y él me pegaba más al coche, haciéndome notar en qué estado estaba, ocasionando que gimiera.

- ¿De verdad que no te quieres saltar la primera clase?- me preguntó mientras se entretenía con mi cuello.

- Amor, es nuestro último año aquí, no quedaría muy bien que llegáramos tarde nuestro primer día- le dije mientras lo separaba un poco y dándole un casto beso en sus adictivos labios.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te has puesto esta falda? Sabes y de sobra cómo terminamos cuando te la pusiste la última vez- me dijo con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

- Edward, era el último día de clases y sólo estaba cumpliendo una de mis fantasías- le dije, acercándome de nuevo a él.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que será estar contigo a mi lado en biología y no acordarme de cuando lo hicimos en la mesa del profesor?- me preguntó.

- Amor, así no te aburrirás- le dije guiándole un ojo.

En ese momento, aparecieron Jazz, Allie, Rose y Em.

- Hey chicos- dijeron Rose y Em a la vez.

- Hola- dijimos nosotros.

- Sabéis, nunca me arrepentiré de haber repetido curso, será increíble estar todos juntos- dijo Em, sonriendo.

- Lo mismo digo- secundó Allie.

- Pues no dijiste lo mismo cuando se enteraron papá y mamá- le reproché.

- Es que tenía que estar triste- me dijo, haciendo un puchero.

- Todos los alumnos de último y penúltimo año, diríjanse al gimnasio- dijeron por los megáfonos.

- Hora de aguantar el mismo discurso de cada año- dijo Edward.

- ¿Creeis que habrá alguien nuevo?- preguntó Rose.

- No sé, no he visto ningún coche nuevo- le contesté.

- De acuerdo, vamos que sinó el director se enfadará con nosotros- dijo Allie en tono de buerla mientras nos dirigiamos hacia el gimnasio.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!!!

mil gracias x apoyar sta istoria =)

**muxas asies a :** Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, lunaisabella, karito CullenMasen,

se k os he dejado el cap un poco colgado, pero es para que los conozcais, el prox cap será importante :)

dejen un review con opinion, te leo o alguna pregunta, por favor

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

p.d.: mañana actualizare "Siempre junto a ti" y "Los cambios de la vida", lo digo para las que las leen y tambien apoyan esta istoria =)


	3. La família Denali

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La família Denali

**BPOV**

Cuando entramos al gimnasio, nos dirigimos hacia el final, como siempre, para que no estuvieramos vigilados y poder hablar tranquilamente.

Despues de sentarnos, Edward me empujó a su regazo mientras se estiraba y me besaba.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le pregunté mientras me besaba el cuello y mis amigos se reían.

- Por que me gusta tenerte encima mío- me dijo, separándose y mirando a Mike y a Jake- aunque también me gusta debajo, de lado, ya sabes- me dijo mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y yo le volvía a besar.

- Orden jóvenes- dijo el director, haciendo que me separara de él y mirara al director, lo que ocasionó un puchero por parte de Edward.

- Luego cariño- le dije mientras le daba un casto beso.

- Está bien, pero está noche la pasarás en mi casa, invéntate lo que quieras con Charlie, pero esta noche no vas a dormir- me dijo mientras ponía su erección en su culo.

- No es justo, Edward, pocas veces me controlo cuando haces eso- me quejé.

- Es que no quiero que te controles- me dijo mientras me empezaba a besar y morder el cuello.

- Edward- suspiré, pegándome más a él.

- Chicos, ¿os recuerdo dónde estamos?- me dijo Em con burla, haciendo que abriera los ojos y me encontrara con la mirada de Mike y Jake, ocasionando que me sonrojara.

- Bien, Bella, reaccionas- me dijo Jazz mientras me bajaba del regazo de Edward y me sentaba en mi sitio.

- Muy bien, chicos, os quiero presentar a los nuevos alumnos de último y penúltimo año. James Grant- dijo mientras señalaba a un chico que estaba increíblemente bueno. Ojos azules y pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, con una camiseta negra que se adheria a su pecho.

- Joder- dije mientras me lo comía con la mirada.

- ¡Bella!- me dijeron todos.

De repente, se empezaron a oír silvidos, haciendo que él sonriera y mostrara una dentaura perfecta, haciendo que muchas suspiráramos, ganándome una mala mirada por parte de Edward.

- Cariño, sabes que te amo, pero es que está muy bueno- le dije mientras le besaba.

- ¡Silencio alumnos!- chilló el director- El señor Grant irá a último año.

- ¡Si!- chillaron muchas, haciéndonos reír.

- De acuerdo, las siguientes son Tanya, Kate y Irina Denali- dijo, señalándo a tres tipas.

- ¡Joder!- dijeron Jazz, Em y Edward a la vez.

La verdad es que no estaban mal, se veían más reales que Jessica y Lauren.

- Edward, Emmett, Jasper- dijimos Alice, Rose y yo a la vez.

Quería matarlo, ¿se enfada y ahora lo hace él?

- Cariño, sabes que te amo, pero es que está muy bueno- me dijo, diciendo lo que yo le había dicho antes.

- Edward- le gruñí.

- Y por último, Garret y Laurent Vulturi- dijo el director mientras señalaba a dos chicos que tampoco estaban nada mal.

- ¡Esos si que están buenos!- dijeron Alice y Rose a la vez, provocando mi risa y ganándome una mala mirada por parte de Jazz y Em.

_Si las miradas matasen...- _pensé.

- De acuerdo, Tanya, James, Irina y Kate irán en último año, Garret y Laurent en penúltimo- dijo el director.

- Mierda- dijeron Rose y Alice mientras los chicos chillaban y chocaban los cinco.

- Sabes, Edward, que esta noche vaya a tu casa Tanya, Kate o Irina, la que quieras, o mejor, las tres, por que yo no pienso ir- le dije mientras me ponía de pie, dispuesta a irme del gimnasio.

- Bella- me dijo Edward intentando agarrar mi brazom pero yo conseguí escapar.

- Señotira Swan, ya que veo que tiene ganas de levantarse, suba al escenario, por favor- me dijo el director.

- Genial- susurré mientras me dirigía al escenario.

_Espera, voy a poner celoso a Edward_- pensé mientras movía las caderas y miraba a James como una niña buena, haciendo que James me comiera con la mirada.

- ¿Si, director?- le pregunté cuando llegué al escenario.

- Usted será la encargada de mostrarle al Sr. Grant el colegio- me dijo, o más bien ordenó.

- Encantada- me giré y me mordí el labio mientras miraba a James- Bella.

- James- me dijo mientras me cogía la mano y yo me ruborizaba.

- Como parece que el Sr. Cullen también se quiere levantar, usted será el encargado de mostrarselo a la señorita Tanya- dijo mientras señalaba a Edward, haciendo que me quedara congelada en mi sitio.

- Por supuesto- dijo Edward, sonriéndole.

_Idiota_- pensé.

- Y ustedes, Cullen, Swan y los dos Hale enseñareis el instituto al Sr, Garret, Laurent, Kate y Irina- dijo el director.

Al final quedamos, Edward con Tanya, Alice con Irina, Rose con Kate, Em con Garret, Jazz con Laurent y yo con James.

Cuando acabó el saludo inicial del curso por parte del director, nos dirigimos a clase.

- ¿Qué clase tienes, preciosa?- me preguntó.

- Literatura- le dije, mordiéndome el labio.

- Vaya, yo también- me dijo sonriéndome.

- Genial, vamos- le dije mientras le cogía de la mano y empujaba de él.

Hoy, la señora Bethany había decidido volver a explicar Romeo y Julieta, obra que ya hicimos hace dos años, pero es su favorita.

Cuando salimos, tenía que sincerarme con él y dejarle las cosas claras, así que le dije:

- Quiero que sepas, antes que nada, que tengo novio. Edward, el chico que le tiene que enseñar el instituto a Tanya, es mi pareja y lo amo- le dije mientras me sonrojaba.

- No te preocupes, Bella, aunque no lo parezca, tanya y yo somos pareja- me dijo.

Al llegar al comedor, vimos que los nuestras no se habían juntado, así que nos despedimos y cada uno se fue con su grupo.

- Hola amor- le dije y me senté.

Cuando iba a darle un beso, me giró la cara.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien con Grant?- me preguntó.

- ¿Y tú con Denali?- le contraataqué mientras empezaba a enfadarme, ¿es que no confia en mi?

- Yo te he preguntado primero- me reprochó, lo que ocasionó que me acabara de enfadar.

- Sabes, he sido una idiota al decirle a James que tu y yo estamos juntos y que no quería nada con él. Quizá me lo podría estar tirando en el lavabo- le dije mientras me levantaba, pero me cogió de la mano, empujándome hacia él, sentándome encima de él y me besaba.

Me estaba besando de una manera diferente de cuando hacemos el amor, me estaba besando de la forma en que lo hacía cuando quería demostrarme que me ama.

Llevé mis manos a su pelo y profundizamos el beso hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

- Perdónamo, te amo- me dijo mientras colocaba su frente en la mía- pero es que odio que alguien te coma con la mirada y tú te le insinues.

- Edward, al único que quiero seducir es ti- le dije mientras le abrazaba y ponía mi boca en su oreja- y juro que esta noche te lo demostraré- le dije mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Bella- gimió mientras me pegaba a él para besarme, pero me separé de él a tiempo.

- Esta noche- le dije mientas le daba un casto beso.

Toca biología, vi en mi horario.

_Creo que este dia va a ser interesante_- pensé.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!!!

se k me tardé una semana en actualizar, xro sk e empezado con los examenes trimestrales y me llevan loca :S

el prox cap.... : Biología.

k creen k pasara?¿ edward recordara el último dia del año pasado?¿ no asistiran a la clase?¿

espero sus opiniones, xfa =)

**mil gracias a:** Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, Cullen-21-gladys, supattinsondecullen, dIaNiTa vAmpIrE, Beleen Cullen Swan, lady blue vampire

podemos seguir asi con los reviews, plis =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	4. Biología

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Biología

**EPOV**

Después de estar un rato hablando con Tanya, entendí que era una rubia hueca, y que no tenía otro tema de conversación que no fuera ella.

La verdad es que me enfadé mucho cuando vi a Bella coquetear con James, y cuando le conesté mal, casi se me partió el alma, pero Bella sabe que no me gusta que se porte así con otro chico que no sea yo.

Sé que le sentó muy mal que fuera tan borde con ella, pero simplemente estaba cabreado en ese momento.

Cuando Bella me dijo que tocaba biología, no pude evitar sonreír y mirarla con todo el deseo que sentía en ese momento, haciendo que Bella me besara.

Al llegar a la puerta, le di a Bella un cachete en su culo, guiandola hacia el escritorio, haciendo que sonriera.

- Sabes, habría que repetirlo, simplemente fue sensacional- me dijo en mi oído mientras lamía mi lóbulo.

- Cuando quieras- le dije antes de besarla.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios y ahí fue cuando entró el Sr. Barner con Tanya y James.

- Chicos, como ya sabéis éstos son nuestros nuevos alumnos y estarán con nosotros en biología- dijo el profesor- Como sois nuevos, Sra. Swan, póngase en la mesa libre del fondo junto con James, y usted, Sra. Denali con Cullen- dijo, haciendo que me pusiera pálido.

_¿Otra hora con ella?-_ me pregunté

_Creo que todos los profesores se han puesto en mi contra_- pensé mientras me reía.

- ¿Algún chiste que contarnos, Sr. Cullen?- preguntó el Sr. Barner.

- No, profesor- le contesté.

Bella se levantó de mala gana y se fue al final de la clase, con James pegado a sus talones.

- Hola de nuevo- me dijo Tanya mientras pestañeaba demasiado exagerado.

- Hola- le dije.

Vi como Bella no ponía muy buena cara, así que le sonreí con mi sonrisa torcida, su favorita, haciendo que me sonriera y se sonrojara.

Unos 20 minutos después, no paraba de pensar que esta era la clase de biología más aburrida que había tenido en mi vida.

Antes, al menos tenía a Bella a mi lado para poder distraerme, pero teniendo a Tanya que sólo se mira en el espejo, es bastante aburrido.

De repente sentí como Tanya me pasaba una hoja

_Sabes, Edward, luego si quieres podriamos salir solos y irnos a mi casa..._

_Lo siento, pero ya tenía planes_- le puse.

En ese momento, me vibró el móbil.

Al sacarlo de mi pantalón, vi que tenía un mensaje:

_**Sabes que no me gusta que ligen conmigo al igual que a mi no me gusta que se metan con lo mío.**_

_**Dile a esa zorra que se aparte de tí o no le quedará un solo pelo en la cabeza.**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Bella**_

Al leerlo, no me pude evitar reír y mirar a Bella, que en ese momento había encontrado algo muy interesante en su libro.

_**Creo que tendrías que demostrarle lo que es tuyo**_

_**Yo también te amo**_

_**Edward**_

Vi como cogía el móbil y me miraba de forma pícara.

_**Creo que ya te lo demostré cuando estuvimos juntos en este aula, pero si quieres le muestro el video.**_

_**Bella**_

Sentí como en ese momento mi querido amigo empezaba a despertar con las palabras de Bella.

_**¿Hablas en serio cuando dices que tienes el video?**_

_**Edward**_

Cuando asentió, mi amiguito acabó de aparecer por que quería acción.

_**Si quieres te lo muestro**_

_**Bella**_

Me miró mientras me llegaba el mensaje, pestañeando y mordiendose el labio de una forma muy sensual.

_**No hace falta, ahora mismo puedo recordarlo, es más, has hecho que mi amiguito se despierte y no sé que hacer al respecto, todo el mundo se dará cuenta cuando me levante**_

_**Edward**_

- Sr. Cullen, ya que parece que está muy entretenido y prestando atención a la clase, ¿me puede decir qué es lo último que he dicho?- me preguntó el Sr. Barner

_Maldito profesor_- pensé.

- No lo sé- le respondí.

- ¿Y usted, Srita. Swan?- le preguntó a Bella.

- No lo sé- dijo.

- Como veo que están tan atentos a la clase, para mañana quiero un trabajo de 20 páginas sobre las células- dijo, mirándonos a Bella y a mí.

_Genial_- pensé sarcásticamente.

- Ahora, fuera de mi clase, no quiero a personas que no me escuchen, y procuren que en la próxima clase estén más atentos, por que como les vuelva a preguntar y no sepan la respuesta, tendrán un reporte- nos dijo.

Bella y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de clase.

Al llegar a la esquina, y mirar que no había nadie, solté mi mochila en el suelo y presioné a Bella contra la pared, tapando su grito de sorpresa con mis labios, los cuales se movían hambrientos contra los suyos.

Bella tardó menos de 1 segundo en responderme, dejando también caer sus cosas al suelo y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que los míos estaban en su cintura, acercándola lo máximo posible a mí.

En ese momento, vi como estábamos al lado de la puerta de baño de las mujeres, así que me agaché, cogí nuestras cosas y las metí en el lavabo mientras empujaba a Bella hacia dentro.

- Sabes que tienes que hacer algo, ¿no?- le pregunté.

- Hmm- me dijo mientras yo le besaba y mordía su dulce cuello.

La cogí de la cintura, obligándola a que cerrara sus piernas entorno a mi cintura, ocasionando que gimiera por mi erección.

- ¿Tienes idea de como me han dejado tus mensajes?- le pregunté mientras me frotaba contra ella.

- Edward- gemía.

No sé en que momento Bella me había quitado la camisa y se estaba quitando su camiseta.

Con mi ayuda se la terminó de sacar, dejándome ver esos hermosos pechos perfectos.

- Sabes que me encantas, ¿verdad?- le pregunté.

- Tu también a mí- me dijo.

En un segundo, ambos estábamos desnudos y, la verdad, no podía aguantar más sin estar dentro de ella.

- Te necesito- le dije mientras le agarraba del culo y ella me rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas.

- Por favor- me pidió mientras se restregaba contra mí.

- Siempre- le dije mientras la penetraba de una sola embestida.

Empecé a moverme rápido, ya que sólo quedaban 20 minutos para que todos salieran de sus clases.

Bella empezó rápidamente a gemir, y pronto sentí como se tensaba, así que la penetré más fuerte y más rápido a la vez que chupaba y mordía sus pechos, ocasionando que Bella gimiera más fuerte.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos llegamos al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro en nuestras bocas unidas por nuestros labios.

Cuando nos calmamos, dejé a Bella sobre sus pies y la ayudé a vestirse.

Salimos del lavabo y cuando estábamos en la puerta le dije:

- ¿En serio que tienes el video de cuando lo hicimos en el aula de biología?- le pregunté.

- Si quieres te lo muestro esta noche- me dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Creeme si te digo que tengo unas ganas tremendas de que llegue esta noche- le dije mientras la besaba a la vez que sonaba el timbre.

_Sólo sé que esta noche vamos a disfrutar de verdad_- pensé.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!

siento mucho el retraso, se que tenia k aber actualizao el viernes pasado, pero es que tuve examenes y luego estuve muy liada con "Los cambios de la vida" y "Siempre junto a ti", k por cierto, actualizare mañana (para las que tambien las leen)

**muchas gracias a:** dIaNiTa vAmpIrE, 4l3sS4nDr4, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, supattinsondecullen, Cullen-21-gladys

por favor, dejadme vuestra opinion, si?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	5. Nuevo profesor

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Nuevo Profesor

**EPOV**

Cuando salimos del mareo de nuestro exquisito orgasmo, me di cuenta de algo: no había usado protección.

Una vez que nos terminamos de vestir, cogí la mano de Bella y le dije:

- Bella, amor, no he usado condón.

- No te preocupes, bebé, me estoy tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas- me dijo mientras me guiñba un ojo.

- ¿Desde cuando te las tomas?- le pregunté.

- Desde hace un mes- me respondió.- ¿De verdad crees que no me iba a proteger yo también?- me preguntó.- Nos hemos pasao todo el verano teniendo sexo sin parar, Edward, y no me pienso quedar con las ganas por que tú no lleves un condón encima.

- Dios, ¿te he dicho que te amo?- le pregunté mientras ella se reía y yo le cogía de las caderas.- Y que eres una Diosa del sexo- le susurré al oído.

**BPOV**

Juro que cuando Edward me dijo esas palabras lo único que pasó por mi mente fue que lo volviera a meter en el baño y tener sexo otra vez, pero una parte sensata de mi cerebro me dijo que sería mejor que fuera a clase, y yo la obedecí.

- Edward, será mejor que vayamos a matemáticas por que la clase empieza en 5 minutos- le dije mientras le cogía la mano y le empujaba hacia su clase, la cual estaba al lado de la mía.

Al llegar, le di un beso profundo mientras me despedía de él.

- Te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

- Y yo a ti- me dijo antes de darme un casto beso y meterse en su aula.

Cuando llegó Alice, nos metimos juntas en la clase y nos sentamos en la mesa del final, cosa que era costumbre del año pasado.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con el celoso de Edward?- me preguntó.

- Joder, ALice, ha sido genial- le dije mientras me reía, pero mi risa se fue cuando vi a Tanya entrar con todos los chicos detrás suyo, los cuales luego rodearon su mesa.

- Yo no sé qué le ven, es todo plástico- le comenté a Alice.

- Donde esté lo natural, que se quite lo demás- dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amo.

- ¡Edward!- chillé.

Al girarme, salté encima de él y lo rodeé con brazos y piernas, haciendo que se inclinara para atrás y se sentara encima de una silla conmigo encima.

- Yo también te he hechado de menos estos 5 minutos, amor- me dijo mientras se reía.

- A mi no me hace gracia, Cullen- le dije.

Cuando me iba a levantar, Edward me cogió de la cintura, presionándome contra su erección, ocasionando que gimiera justo antes de que me besara.

_Dios, adoro los besos que son así_- pensé.

Al separarnos, vi que sus ojos me mostraban la lujuria que sentía aparte de su increíble erección, por supuesto.

- Lo siento, amor, pero no me voy a saltar otra clase- le dije mientras me levantaba y me iba al lado de Alice.

- Bella, gírate- me dijo Alice justo en el momento en el que un Dios griego entraba por la puerta y dejaba sus cosas en la mesa del profesor.

_JO-DER_- fue lo único que pensé.

¡Este tío está tremendo!, aunque mi querido Edward le podía hacer la competencia, aunque era el único, claro está.

Cuando se giró y nos dejó ver su trasero, ¡era fantástico!

Se empezaron a oír susurros por todo el aula, pero se apagaron cuando el tío bueno se dió la vuelta.

- Buenos días, jóvenes. Soy su nuevo maestro de matemáticas- nos dijo.- Me llamo Robert Pattinson- dijo mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra, dejando que sus músculos se marcaran en su camisa, ganándose un suspiro por varias personas, incluidas Alice y yo.

- De acuerdo, como no conozco a ninguno de vosotros, pasaré lidta y os ireis levantando- dijo el sexy profe, si, ese era su nuevo apodo, le queda mejor que tío bueno.

Empezó a pasar lista, pero se saltó a Edward y dijo Ben Chenevy. Miré a Edward extrañada, mientras que él se encogía de hombros.

Cuando llegó al final de la lista, no nos dijo ni a James, Tanya, Edward ni a mí.

¿Será casualidad?- pensé.

Al llegar al lado del sexy profe, me fijé en que se me quedaba mirando a mí y no a Tanya, que le faltaba echarse encima de él para que la mirara.

_Jódete bruja, eso te pasa por intentar ligar con Edward_- pensé mientras le sonreía con picardía a Tanya.

- ¿Me decís vuestros nombres, por favor?- nos preguntó mientras se sentaba.

Juro que cuando oí su voz me estremecí.

- Edward Cullen- dijo Edward mientras me cogía de la cintura y me pegaba a él a la vez que yo rodaba mis ojos.

- ¿Puedes saber el por qué no estés en mi lista?. le preguntó mientras miraba de reojo la mano que Edward tenía en mi cintura.

- Es que el profesor Weitz me envió aquí por qué vió que mis notas eran muy buenas como para estar en su clase- respondió Edward.

- ¿Alguno más de vosotros está aquí por ese problema?- preguntó, a lo que los tres restantes negamos con la cabeza.

- ¿Usted cómo se llama?- me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Isabella Swan- le dije.- Y llevo en esta clase desde hace tres años, no entiendo el por qué de no estar en su lista- le expliqué.

- Y nosotros dos somos nuevos- dijo James a la vez que miraba a Tanya.- Somos Tanya Denali y James Grant.

- De acuerdo, ir a vuestros asientos- dijo el profesor.

Al llegar al lado de Alice, me dijo:

- ¿Te has fijado cómo te mira el profesor, Bella?

- Sí- le respondí justo en el momento en el que Edward rugía.

- Alumnos, empezaremos por un repaso del año pasado- dijo mientras empezaba la clase.

Durante la hora restante, me la pasé viendo cómo Tanya intentaba ligar con el sexy profe, y al ver que éste no le hacía caso, empezó a coquetear con Edward, ya que estaba sentado a su lado.

Al salir de clase, Alice y yo nos fuimos sin esperar a Edward.

- Alice, ¿has visto cómo está el nuevo profesor?- le pregunté.

- ¡Dios, está tremendo!- dijo Alice chillando y dando saltitos, para variar.

- ¿Quién está tremendo?- preguntó una voz que yo conocía muy bien detrás nuestro.

Al girarnos, nos encontramos con Emmett, Jasper, Rose y.... Edward, el cual me miraba fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

- Estáis hablando del sexy profe, ¿no?- nos preguntó Rose.

- ¡Diablos, sí, es increíblemente guapo!- dijo Alice- Aunque, amor, tu tienes mi corazón y sabes que me encantas- le dijo a Jazz mientras lo abrazaba.

Sentí la mirada penetrante de Edward en mi cara, pero sabía que si le miraba a la cara todo se terminaría y le confesaría que el sexy profe está tremendo, lo que causaría una discusión entre nosotros.

- ¿Al final qué vamos a hacer está noche?- le pregunté al grupo en general.

- Fiesta en nuestra casa, Belli Blu- me dijo Em.

- Emmett Cullen, como me vuelvas a hablar así verás- le dije.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Sabes que contra mí no puedes- me dijo mientras se reía.

Puse una sonrisa pícara en mi cara y me dirigí hacia Rose.

- Sabes, Rose, creo que te gustaría saber que cuando Emmett se quedó en mi casa por que...- Em no me dejó continuar, ya que empezó a chillar.

- ¡Está bien, no te volveré a llamar así!

- Así me gusta, Em- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

Tenía a Emmett acorralado, aunque lo que no sabía el pobre es que Rose ya sabía que cuando Emmett se quedó en mi casa, se hizo una paja pensando en Heidi.

Me dirigí hacia Edward y le besé.

Al ver que no me respondía el beso me iba a apartar, pero justo en ese momento, me cogió de la cintura y pegó nuestros cuerpos de cintura para arriba mientras yo ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis manos jugaban con su pelo.

- Te juro que esta noche te demostraré que sólo me interesas tú- le dije en su oído cuando me separé de sus apetitosos labios a la vez que le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándome un gemido por su parte.

- Te amo- me dijo mientras me besaba otra vez, pero esta vez un beso cálido y tranquilo, demostrándonos cuanto nos amamos.

- Ejem- dijo Alice.

Al separarme de Edward vi que todos nos miraban con caras de burlas, pero a mí no me importaba, amaba demostrarle a Edward cuanto lo amaba.

- Bella, nos tenemos que ir a casa para hablar con mamá y papá sobre lo de esta noche- me dijo Alice.

- De acuerdo- le dije, dándole un último beso a Edward.

- Sabes que esta noche va a ser increíble, ¿no?- me dijo Alice.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté confundida.

- Por que no están los padres de Edward- me dijo mientras aplaudía.

- Genial- le dije mientras empezaba a pensar en mi plan de tortura para Edward, ya que cuanto más enfadado estaba Edward, mejor sexo teníamos, y esta noche juro como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, que Edward no va a dormir para nada.

* * *

ola chicas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

siento muchisimo el retraso, de verdad!!!!

pero es que a parte de que me quitaron el ordenador (el cual me devolvieron durante dos días en semana santa y pude adelantar este capítulo y acabar el de Siempre junto a tí) me puse enferma T_T

sube gastrointeritis, tal y como expliqué en Siempre junto a ti.

Para variar, después de eso tuve gripe (si, soy propensa a coger todo virus que está por el aire) y justo me cure un día antes de entrar de nuevo en el colegio.

A eso se le tiene que sumar que mis profesoras se han vuelto locas y no han parado de ponerme exámenes y trabajos T_T así que estaba bastante ocupada.

Espero intentar actualizar a finales de esta semana o principios de la siguiente, pero no os prometo nada, ya que entre que no tengo ordenador (lo cojo cuando mi mamá no está) y que tengo tantas cosas que hacer, no sé cuando podré escribir.

Espero que sigais ahí dándome vuestro apoyo, por favor.

Siento de verdad no poder actualizar antes, incluso a mí me molesta esto de que la autora tarde mucho en actualizar, y sé lo que sentís.

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A: **lady blue vampire, dIaNiTa vAmpIrE, supattinsondecullen, PattyxCullen, oly, Cullen-21-gladys

**El prox cap es:** Una larga noche.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: en cuanto tenga tiempo tambien intentare actualizar los cambios de la vida, que hace mucho que no lo actualizo.


	6. El principio de una noche

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 5: El principio de la noche

**BPOV**

Después de terminar biología y que Edward dejara de demostrar sus celos, cosa que me ha encantado, Edward me llevó a casa mientras que Jazz llevaba a Alice.

Al llegar, Edward me ayudó a bajar del coche, como el perfecto caballero que es, y,me besó a la vez que me pegaba al coche, haciendo que gimiera.

Nos separamos cuando oímos a alguien reírse. Al girarme, vi que la que se había reído era Alice.

_En este momento juro que odio mucho a mi hermana_- pensé.

- Bella, te he avisado por que mamá y papá están girando la esquina, y por que os pasais el día besandoos, no sé cómo lo haréis cuando os tengais que separar- dijo Alice justo cuando el coche de mis padres cruzaba la esquina.

- Duende, al final será verdad eso de que ves el futuro- le dije mientras me reía.

- ¡Que no me llames duende!- me gritó Alice.

Justo entonces, aparecieron mis padres, ocasionando que Alice dejara de gritar.

- Hola chicos- dijo mi madre justo cuando bajaron del coche.

- Hola mamá, hola papá- dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

- Hola Sra. Swan, Sr. Swan- dijeron Edward y Jazz a la vez, lo que hizo que Alice y yo nos riéramos.

- Chicos, os he dicho mil veces que no me llaméis Sra. Swan, que soy Renée- les dijo - Pero cambiando de tema, ¿tenéis planes para esta noche?- nos preguntó.

- No, ¿por qué?- le pregunté.

- Es que Aro me ha dicho que quiere que viaje a Francia, para arreglar un asunto de la empresa- nos explicó papá.

- Pues se pueden quedar en mi casa, Carlisle y Esme estarán encantados- les dijo Edward.

- ¿No os importa, chicas?- nos preguntó mamá.

_Esta noche va a ser genial_- pensé.

- Entonces coged vuestras cosas, en 30 minutos nos vamos- dijo papá.

Alice y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones mientras que Edward y Jazz se quedaron en el salón con papá y mamá.

Cuando vi un conjunto de lencería azul muy sexy, decidí metermelo en la mochica.

_En cuanto Edward vea esto no va a dejarme descansar, creo que mañana no iremos a la escuela_- pensé mientras me reía.

Al bajar, vi que no había nadie, así que salí fuera de la casa para encontrarme a mis padres poniendo las maletas en su coche y Alice su mochila en el de Jazz.

- Listo- le dije a Edward mientras le dejaba la mochila dentro de su coche y le daba un casto beso en sus labios irresistibles.

Me dirigí hacia mis padres y abracé a Renée.

- Dale un beso a los tíos de mi parte, mamá- le dije mientras le besaba en la mejilla y me separaba de ella, dejando que se despidiera de Alice.

- Papá, dile al tío Aro que tiene razón, él sabe a lo que me refiero- le dije mientras le abrazaba.

- Por supuesto, cariño- me respondió.

Cuando terminamos de despedirnos y ver como se perdían por la curva, me tiré a los brazos de Edward mientras le besaba, sintiendo su sonrisa en mis labios.

Al separarnos, nos subimos a su coche a la vez que marcaba el número de Rose.

- Rose, soy Bella- le dije.

- Hey, Bells.

- Vente para la casa de los Cullen, estamos todos allí- le dije.

- ¿Y eso?- me preguntó.

- Es que los padres de Edward se han ido de viaje, y los míos nos acaban de decir que se van a Francia, así que esta noche estamos todos libres- le expliqué mientras ponía mi mano en la pierna de Edward y la movía de arriba a abajo, ganándome una sonrisa torcida y una mirada cargada de lujuria por parte de Edward.

- De acuerdo, ahora voy para allá- me dijo Rose antes de colgar.

- Estupendo- dije mientras me acercaba al cuello de Edward y se lo mordía, ganándome un gruñido por su parte.

- Bella- me advirtió.

No volví a jugar con Edward en el resto del camino, aunque me moría de ganas, por que la última vez que jugué con él acabamos en un callejón oscuro haciendolo como conejos. No es que no lo quiera recordar, pero prefiero guardar energías para esta noche.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, vimos a Rose en la puerta.

Cuando entramos todos dentro, luego se nos unió Emmett en cuanto entramos por la puerta, decidimos pensar en que haríamos.

- Propongo jugar a verdad o reto- dijo Alice.

- De acuerdo, pero hay que hacerlo interesante- les dije.

- ¿Qué os parece si hacemos un chupito reto, dos verdad?- propuso Emmett.

- Ok- dijimos todos a la vez.

- Yo creo que será mejor que me pase a duchar, hoy he hecho algo de ejercicio- les dije mientras me reía y me levantaba.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó Edward mientras me acercaba a él, agarrándome por la cintura.

- Lo siento, león, pero tu ovejita se quiere duchar sola- le dije mientras me giraba (los siento, no he podido evitar lo de león y oveja, XD) - Te juro que esta noche no te daré tregua- le dije susurrandoselo en el oído.

- Más te vale- me dijo mientras me daba una nalgada.

Me reí mientras subía arriba.

_Tengo muchas ganas de que sea esta noche, juguemos a verdad o reto y sobretodo lo que viene después_- pensé mientras me mordía el labio inferior, sabiendo lo que me esperaba.

ola chicas!

se que es muy corto, pero algo es mejor que nada, ¿no?

como ya expliqué, mis profesoras se piensan que no hay vida después del colegio, y la semana que viene tengo 3 exámenes T_T

es por eso que también el cap es más corto, pero os prometo que el siguiente va a ser genial.

Se llama "El final de la noche"

Supongo que ya sabéis lo que pasara, ¿no?

prometo también que será más largo =D

**mil gracias a:** flexer, supattinsondecullen, dhianitha vampire, oly

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	7. El fin de una noche

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 6: El final de la noche

**BPOV**

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, vimos el coche de Rose, así que debería de estar dentro.

Cuando entramos, Edward me agarró de la cintura, me apretó contra la pared y me besó de una forma erótica y sensual, cosa que debería de estar prohibida.

Edward y yo nos separamos al escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, y vimos a Emmett.

- ¡Osito!- le chillé a Emmett mientras corría a cámara lenta hacia él, como si hiciera años que no nos veíamos.

- ¡Pequeña!- me dijo Em mientras se encontraba conmigo, me cogía en brazos y me daba vueltas, haciendo que me riera, aunque me había mareado un poco.

Al bajarme, me recogieron los brazos de Edward, ya que estaba un poco mareada.

- ¿Estás bien, amor?- me preguntó Edward mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Sí- le respondí.

En ese momento, cogí a Edward y me lo llevé a su habitación.

- Amor, pensaba que querías esperar hasta esta noche- me dijo mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello y a subirme la falda que llevaba.

- Y lo pienso hacer, amor, sólo quería decirte que me encanta cuando pasas del lado salvaje y pasional al amoroso y cariñoso- le dije mientras le daba un beso el la mejilla y me iba de la habitación, dejándole confundido y con su erección.

Cuando llegué abajo, vi que los chicos ya habían apartado los muebles y habían dejado un gran espacio para que pudieramos sentarnos tranquilamente y jugar a verdad o reto.

- Chicas, hacedme un favor, quiero que Edward se cabree- como me miraban extrañas, les dije- es mucho más salvaje teniendo sexo cuando está enfadado- les expliqué mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara en lo que aparecía Edward.

- Chicas, ¿cenamos pizza?- preguntó Emmett, a lo que hubo un "Sí" a coro.

Mientras cenamos, vimos la peli de "Luna nueva", ya que estaban por estrenar "Eclipse" y queríamos acordarnos muy bien las chicas y yo de lo buenos que estaban los chicos para comparar sus cambios físicos.

Sí, lo sé, es un poco tonto, pero es que están muy buenos...

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Em fue a por una especie de palo que en una punta ponía pregunta y en la otra respuesta, así no sabíamos a quién le tocaba y era más interesante.

Nos sentamos por parejas, Edward a mi derecha, Alice a mi izquierda junto con Jasper y Rose y Em delante mío.

Em empezó a girar el palo, y me tocó a mí con Em.

_Genial_- pensé.

- Bells, ¿te ha gustado el nuevo profesor?- me preguntó.

- Dios, sí, está tremendo- le contesté, ganándome la risa de todos y una mala mirada por parte de Edward.

Cuando giré yo, le tocó a Alice con Em.

- Em, ¿qué es lo que ha estado a punto de confesarle Bella a Rose esta mañana en el instituto?- le preguntó.

- Es un secreto- se limitó a decir.

- Emmett, tendrás castigo si no respondes, así que elige.

- Estaré castigado igualmente- susurró.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Alice.

- Me hice una paja pensando en Heidi- dijo en un susurro, esperando la ira por parte de Rose.

- Amor, ya lo sabía- le dijo.

- ¿¡Qué?- le chilló.

- Estaba en la habitación de Bella, pero creo que se te escuchó desde mi propia casa- le contestó.

- ¿Seguimos?- preguntó Jasper, a lo que todos asentimos.

Al girar el palo, le tocó a Rose y a Edward.

- Edward, ¿te ha gustado Tanya?- le preguntó.

- Sí- dijo Edward.

Genial, osea que se enfada por que yo digo eso y él puede decir tranquilamente que Tanya le gusta.

Me levanté y me fui corriendo escaleras arriba, en dirección de su habitación, sabiendo que vendría detrás mío.

Al entrar, me tiré en su cama.

En teoria, tendría que parecer que lloraba, pero no puede evitar soltar un sollozo y que las lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos al recordar que según él, Tanya era una barbie de plástico.

Escuché como la puerta se abría y cómo la cama se hundía a mi lado y una mano, que reconocería en cualquier lado, me tocaba el pelo.

- Bells- me dijo Edward suavemente.

- Me encanta que tú te enfades por que digo que me gusta Robert y tu puedes decir tranquilamente que te gusta Tanya, ¿no?- le dije.

- Lo siento, amor, pero es que me da mucha rabia que hables así de él. Tú nunca te habías fijado en nadie, y que lo dijeras con tanto entusiasmo, me sentó mal, pero nada más- me explicó.

- Escúchame bien, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, yo te amo a ti, a nadie más, ¿entendido?- le pregunté al tiempo que me giraba y le miraba a los ojos.

- Sí- me dijo.- Por cierto, yo también te amo.

En ese momento, nuestros labios se juntaron, creando una danza llena de amor y ternura, pero duró poco, ya que pasó a una llena de pasión y lujuria.

Poco a poco nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo, quedando sólo nuestras propias pieles las que protegían al otro.

Edward me miró a los ojos mientras me embestía, pero yo quería más, así que apoyé a Edward en la cabecera y me puse encima de él, una postura que habíamos averiguado un día que haciamos lo que a los dos nos gustaba: yo cabalgaba a Edward mientras el me chupaba y mordía mis pechos.

Poco a poco, fuimos llegando a la cima, y lo único que se oían entre los gemidos y jadeos era "te amo" o el nombre del otro.

Una vez llegamos al climax, me dejé caer encima de Edward y le empecé a dar pequeños besos por el cuello y el hombro, notando como se volvía a endurecer.

_Perfecto_- pensé.

En ese momento, me levanté, y me dirigí hacia el escritorio, donde era la única parte de su habitación que no lo habíamos hecho.

Edward enseguida me acompañó y me cogió de la cintura.

- ¿Dónde vas?- me preguntó con voz ronca, haciendo que me diera un escalofrio.

- ¿Me quieres acompañar?- le pregunté cuando tiré las cosas que tenía en su escritorio, me senté y abrí mis piernas, dándole una excelente imagen de mis partes intimas.

Ante eso, Edward rugió y al segundo siguiente, lo tenía delante de mí, besándome salvajemente, olvidándonos de todo, sólo intentando disfrutar de nosotros...

Puse mis pies alrededor de su cintura, notando como ya estaba nuevamente excitado.

Le empujé la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que me embistiera de una sola vez, ocasionando que soltara un grito de placer.

Como quería sentirlo más cerca, me tumbé, dándole un mejor ángulo para entrar en mí, haciendo que Edward y yo empezáramos a gritar.

- ¡Bajad el volumen!- nos chilló Emmett, haciendo que Edward y yo nos riéramos entre los gemidos.

- ¡Sí, bebé, casi!- le chillé a Edward, no sólo para molestar a Em, sinó por que estaba a punto de tener uno de nuestros mejores orgasmos.

- ¡Bella!- chilló Edward.

- Edward!- chillé.

- ¡Te amo!- chillamos los dos al llegar al exquisito climax.

Justo me levanté y le besé mientras ambos soltábamos un gran gemido de placer.

Edward me miró a los ojos mientras intentaba calmarse.

- Te dije que te demostraría que sólo me importas tú- le dije mientras le acariciaba su pelo, que ahora sí que parecía imposible domarlo.

Una vez que los dos nos calmamos, me dirigí hacia la cama de Edward y me puse a cuatro patas.

- Edward, te necesito- le dije mientras lo miraba por encima de mi hombro, pero Edward no tenía la mirada en mis ojos, sinó más bien en mi culo.

Me giré y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentí a Edward dentro de mí otra vez.

_Dios, esta noche va a ser inolvidable_- pensé mientras movía mi cadera acompasada con las embestidas de Edward.

ola chicas!

lo prometido es deuda, jejejeje

aqui tenéis el lemmon esperado entre estos dos.

Espero que os gustara =D

mil gracias a: flexer, ,

por favor, dejadme saber que os parece con un review =)

Si recibo 6 reviews, prometo actualizar el miercoles, sino actualizare el viernes, es una promesa, ya que por fin he terminado los examenes :)

Sí, soy feliz, jejeje

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	8. Exámenes

Hola chicas!

Os juro que odio esto...

Pero me tengo que presentar a 4 exámenes finales la semana que viene para subir mi media y no son nada fáciles...

Así que si tengo un tiempo, intentaré actualizar, pero no puedo prometer nada, eso sí, el martes ya estoy libre, por que ahí si que se terminó el colegio, jejejeje

Mil gracias a la gente que me sigue apoyando y por su espera...

Por experiencia, sé que no es fácil, ya que yo también soy lectora =D

Nos leemos

Saludos a todas...

Laura


	9. El plan

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 7: El plan

**BPOV**

Al despertarme, estaba tumbada encima de Edward, como siempre.

Estar apoyada en su cuerpo era una sensación única...

Sentir el cosquilleo de mi piel, o simplemente como mi cuerpo reconocía el suyo, me hacía ver todo el poder que Edward tenía sobre mí, y la verdad, creo que es demasiado, pero no me importa en absoluto.

Decidí prepararle el desayuno a Edward, así que me levanté, me puse su camisa y bajé a la cocina.

Después de preparar huevos con bacon, tostadas y tortitas, me di cuenta de que era hora de despertar a Edward, sino llegaríamos tarde al instituto.

Cuando llegué a su habitación, Edward estaba tumbado con la espalda en el colchón mientras que mantenía agarrada con su mano la almohada en la que yo había dormido, la cual presionaba contra su cara.

Lentamente me acerqué a él y gateé por la cama hasta quedar sentada sobre su estómago.

- Edward- le susurré mientras le daba pequeños besos por toda su cara.

- Hum- fue todo lo que me contestó.

- Es hora de levantarse, amor, hay que ir al instituto- le dije mientras empezaba a dar besos por su cuello, notando como se estremecía.

- Yo soy más feliz así- me dijo Edward mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me giraba, quedando él encima mío y ganándose un grito de sorpresa por su parte.

- Venga, Ed, hay que desayunar, que se va a enfriar- le dije mientras intentaba separarme de él, por supuesto, misión imposible.

- Sabes, seguro que has preparado un desayuno riquísimo, pero me gustaría más comerte a tí de desayuno- me dijo mientras empezaba a morder y chupar mi cuello, ganándose un gemido de mi parte.

Mis manos fueron directamente a su pelo, masajeándolo, mientras que él iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa que me había puesto.

De repente, sonó la puerta y una vocecilla.

- Será mejor que bajéis a desayunar si no queréis que se enfríe lo que ha preparado Bella- dijo Alice, a lo que sólo pude soltar una risilla.

Al final, conseguí separarme de Edward, pero sólo si esta noche se repetía lo de la anterior.

Juro que sentí que mis ojos rodaban solos ante su petición a cambio de que me soltara.

Después de desayunar, nos vestimos, yo con unos shorts vaqueros que me llegaban un poco más arriba de medio muslo, una camiseta strapless azul pegada a mi cuerpo y unos zapatos azules de tacón.

Sí, hoy era el día de ir de azul.

Al salir de la habitación y encontrarme a Edward, no me pude evitar reír, ya que él llevaba unos tejanos y una camisa azul.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, nos bajamos, y como era normal, ya que era un hábito, nos pusimos a hablar de la fiesta de anoche.

- Chicos, ¿cuántas horas habéis dormido?- nos preguntó Em con burla a Edward y a mí.

- Pocas, pero te aseguro que estamos más satisfechos que tú- le dije mientras cogía la mano de Edward y nos ibamos de ahí, dejándo a Em con la boca abierta.

**TanyaPOV**

Llevábamos sólo tres días en Chicago y las cosas no nos habían salido muy bien.

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que soy Tanya Denali, y soy una de las chicas más guapas de nuestro curso, junto con mis hermanas Kate y Irina.

Al llegar al instituto, no pude evitar fijar mis ojos en Edward Cullen, aunque yo tengo novio.

James es una persona increíble.

Le quiero mucho, pero no concibo un futuro con él, simplemente le quiero por que es bueno en la cama, nada más.

Pero al ver a Edward, me pude dar cuenta de que tiene que ser un Dios en la cama, pero lo que más me molestó, fue ver que iba acompañado de una mosquita muerta.

Edward pasó bastante de mí, así que decidí que hablaría con el director del colegio para hacer un concurso de baile y canto.

Seguro que Edward caía a mis pies y Emmett a los de Irina, ya que me había comentado que el chico le había gustado mucho, aunque ella también tenía a Laurent.

La única que no se había fijado en nadie había sido Kate, ya que ella sí que estaba realmente enamorada de Garret.

Al día siguiente de empezar el colegio, decidí ir a hablar con el director, ya que cuanto antes hicieramos el concurso y lo ganara, antes tendría a Edward en mi cama.

Al estar delante de la puerta del director, me arreglé mi escote, dejando una buena parte de mi busto a la vista y me subí un poco más mi falda, que casi dejaba ver que sólo llevaba un tanga.

- Adelante- me dijo una voz en cuanto toqué la puerta dos veces.

- Buenos días director- le dije en cuanto estuve delante suyo.

- Señorita Delani, que gusto- dijo mientras me cogía la mano y dejaba un beso en ella.

_Chapado a lo antiguo_- pensé con sarcasmo.

- Verá, es que me gustaría proponerle algo- le dije, mientras pestañeaba y le miraba por debajo de mis pestañas y me mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿De qué se trata?- me preguntó.

- Pues, en el otro colegio, cada año haciamos un concurso de canto y de baile al final de curso, excepto en último grado, que se hacía a principio de curso, y había pensado que sería una buena propuesta por parte de nosotros, ya que es un concurso en el que te diviertes. Sería una forma en que mi grupo nos acostumbrariamos más rápido- le expliqué.

- La verdad es que es una propuesta- me dijo mientras que con una mano se tocaba el mentón, pensando.

Después de un rato en silencio, me dijo:

- ¿Cuáles son las bases?- me preguntó.

- Verá, se divide en dos partes, baile y canto. Baile es en grupo, pero hay tres tipos de grupos, uno de solo chicas y solo chicos y otro de chicos y chicas- le expliqué.- Canto hay individual, de pareja, es igual de que sexo, y luego en grupo.

- De acuerdo, ahora pondremos un cartel avisando. Tendrán dos semanas para prepararse- me dijo. - Esta bien de tiempo, ¿no?- me preguntó.

- Sí- le respondí.

Una vez salí de allí, supe que pronto la pareja Edward y Bella se rompería.

_Edward pronto será mío_- pensé mientras me dirigía a mi clase de lengua.

ola chicas!

lo se, me tarde años en actualizar.

Pero es que tenía la idea del concurso y quería tener claras las bases y las canciones antes de actualizar.

Ahora si, chicas, con esto del concurso vendran problemas entre las parejas =(

Creéis que bella y edward seguiran juntos despues de él?¿

Llega la hora de rivalidades entre la gente.

Bueno, ya os he dicho mucho, jejejeje

Por cierto, k os parecio el TanyaPOV?¿

es el primer punto de vista k ago k no es de edward y bella, jejeje

Siento que me e metido mucho en esto del concurso, asi que no creo k tarde mucho en actualizar =D

Por cierto, vieron eclipse?¿

fue espectacular!

a mi opinion es la mejor de las tres, jejejeje

k opinais vosotras?¿

**Mil gracias a:** maryecullen78, Cullen-21-gladys, sandry, ingrid, supattinsondecullen, lady blue vampire, flexer

Por favor, dejadme saber que os parece esto del concurso =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: ya subi las fotos de "siempre junto a ti", para las lectoras de aqui k tambien leeis esa historia =)


	10. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Preparativos

**BPOV**

Al llegar al instituto, nos fuimos directamente cada uno hasta su primera clase.

Yo tenía historia con Jazz, mientras que Alice y Rose biología, mientras que Emmett y Edward tenían deporte.

Cuando entré en la clase con Alice, vi que todo el mundo susurraba, mientras miraban un papel.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté a Ángela, una chica que era nuestra amiga.

- Es un folleto de un concurso. Lo ha puesto el director, dice que es como fiesta de bienvenida. Los padres verán como actuamos. Será de canto y de baile- nos informó Ángela.

- ¡Qué guay!- dijo Alice mientras saltaba.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para preparar las canciones y los bailes?- le pregunté a Ángela.

- Dos semanas- me contestó.

- Pues tendremos que planificar todo, Alice, hablar con los chicos y ir de compras- al decir lo último, Alice me abrazó.

- ¿Cuales son las bases?- le preguntó Alice a Ángela.

- Se divide en dos partes, baile y canto. Baile es en grupo, pero hay tres tipos de grupos, uno de solo chicas y solo chicos y otro de chicos y chicas- nos explicó.- Canto hay individual, de pareja, es igual de que sexo, y luego en grupo.

- Genial, pues ya tenemos algo que hacer esta tarde. Nos reunimos y planificaremos todo- dijo Alice mientras aplaudía.

Al terminar las clases, nos fuimos hacia el comedor, donde nos reunimos con los chicos.

- Hola, preciosa- me dijo Edward mientras me cogía de la cintura, me pegaba a él y me besaba mientras que yo le cogía del pelo, tirando de él hacia mi.

- Hola, sexy- le dije cuando nos separamos, causando la risa del grupo y la sonrisa torcida de Edward.

- Lo sé- me dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi trasero y me acercaba más a él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran por completo.

- Chicos, siento cortaros el rollo, pero hay menores presentes- dijo Jazz, haciendo que me riera y me separara de Edward.

Se fueron juntos hasta su mesa de siempre, mientras sentía la mirada de Tanya clavarse en mi nuca.

Al girarme, ella se dio la vuelta y me encontré con la mirada de James, que al darse cuenta de que lo miraba, me dedicó una sonrisa, una que le devolví.

Cuando nos sentamos, Alice empezó a contarles a los chicos lo del concurso.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en participar, así que seríamos las parejas, las chicas y los chicos y el grupo entero.

Rose nos dio la opinión sobre canciones para los grupos y pasos de baile.

Yo me encargaría de los pasos de el grupo de las chicas.

Cada uno se ocuparía de la canción que cantaba solo ellos.

Habíamos decidido que lunes, miercoles y viernes ensallaríamos el grupo, mientras que martes y jueves grupo de chicas y chicos y los fines de semana para la pareja y la canción individual.

Empezaríamos esta tarde a ensallar, ya que habían decidido las canciones.

El día pasó muy tranquilo, sin sobresaltos.

Quedamos todos a las 5 en el aparcamiento del colegio, pero como había pasado media hora y Edward no aparecía, Alice le envió un mensaje y le dijo que nos íbamos a su casa, que cuando saliera fuera para allí.

Pasamos la tarde ensallando la canción, poniendo los pasos y decidiendo cómo iríamos vestidos.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Edward no aparecía.

Le habíamos llamado todos, pero no nos cogía el móvil, y a mí me iba a dar un ataque de un momento a otro.

A las diez de la noche, apareció Edward por la puerta, como si fueran las 6 de la tarde.

Le miré, y me puse a llorar.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

- ¿¡Que qué me pasa? ¡Te hemos llamado todos desde hace dos horas, no dabas señales de vida! ¿Y pretendes que esté tan tranquila?- le chillé mientras me levantaba del sofá y le encaraba.

- Lo siento, me he quedado sin batería- me contestó.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunté.

- Con Tanya, quería que le ayudara con matemáticas- me dijo.

- Ya, ¿y no le puede pedir ayuda a su novio, a James o a cualquier persona de su grupo, tiene que ser precisamente tú?- le chillé.

- Sabes, Bella, estoy arto de que no confíes en mí- me chilló.

- ¿Yo?- le pregunté- No soy yo la que se piensa que la engaño con James, Edward, eres tú.

- No, pero tú te piensas que te engaño con Tanya, ¿qué diferencia hay?- me preguntó.

- Que yo no estoy cinco horas desaparecida, incomunicada con la gente, haciendo que todos estemos muy preocupados cuando en realidad estoy "dándole clases" a James- le dije, siendo sarcástica al final.

- ¿Sabes qué? La confianza es la base de una pareja, y tú no la tienes en mí- me dijo, mirándome fríamente.

- Pues ya somos dos que opinamos lo mismo- le dije mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo, esto se acabó- me dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Sabes Edward, siempre supe que yo sólo había sido una más en tu lista- le dije, ganándome la mirada confundida de todos.- Aunque supongo que yo duré algo más que un polvo. Tanya será la siguiente si no lo ha sido ya, ¿verdad, Edward?

- Vete al infierno, Bella- me dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

- Ya estoy en él- le susurré.

En ese momento, todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándome mientras las lágrimas que había aguantado delante de Edward salían de mis ojos y caían libremente por mis mejillas.

- Se acabó todo- dije mientras yo salía también por la puerta.

* * *

ola chicas!

se que me tarde un millon de años en actualizar, pero no tardare mucho esta vez. jejeje =D

aqui tenemos un ejemplo de lo que Tanya causa en la relación de Edward y Bella...

en mi opinión, Bella tiene derecho a ponerse así, y Edward se ha pasado, no se que opinais vosotras, chicas :)

**mil gracias a:** supattinsondecullen, Cullen-21-gladys, flexer.

el prox cap será mas largo, lo prometo =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	11. Buscando tu perdón

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

Capítulo 9: Buscando tu perdón.

**BPOV**

Hacía ya una semana que Edward y yo nos habíamos peleado, y había sido la peor semana de mi vida.

_**Flashback**_

Cuando salí de casa de los Cullen, no me había dado cuenta de que acababa de perder a Edward, ya que estaba demasiada enfadada, pero eso cambió cuando llege a mi casa, y por suerte ahí estaba Alice.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

Alice me apoyó durante todo el rato que estuve llorando hasta que me quedé dormida, dándome palabras de apoyo, diciéndome que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad, ya que Edward y yo no podíamos vivir uno sin el otro.

Al día siguiente me quedé en casa, alegando que estaba enferma, ya que la noche anterior apenas había dormido y aunque Alice tampoco, ella decidió ir al instituto, para que no pensaran que no estábamos aquí y llamaran a nuestros padres.

Por la mañana dormí, y soñaba una y otra vez con nuestra pelea, y me había dado cuenta de que mi reacción había sido exagerada, así que hablaría con Edward y le pediría perdón.

Esa tarde llamé a su casa para ver si podía ir y hablar con él, pero Esme me dijo que había quedado con unos amigos y que llegaría tarde, así que decidí que hablaría con él al día siguiente.

Pero al llegar al instituto me arrepentí de no haber esperado a que llegara de ver a sus amigos y haber hablado con él.

Edward estaba rodeado de un montón de chicas, entre ellas Lauren y Jessica, pero lo que más me molestó fue ver que Tanya tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y Edward tenía el suyo por encima de los hombros de ella.

No había notado que los chicos estaban a mi lado hasta que Alice me cogió de la cintura y me dirijía hacia clases la cual, por cierto, era biología.

Justo en ese momento me encontré con sus miradas: la de Tanya era de victoria y cuando se encontró con la mía fue de burla, mientras que la mirada de Edward era fría, no había ni amor, ni ternura,... no había absolutamente nada, lo que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Escuchame bien, Bella, vas a entrar en esa clase y no vas a dejar que te intimiden como lo acaban de hacer, ¿te queda claro?- me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí.- Que se note por una vez que eres una Swan, y una Swan no le tiene miedo a nada. ¿Entendido?

- Sí- le dije mientras entraba en la clase, ganándome la mirada de todos.

Genial, menudo día me espera- pensé mientras me sentaba en mi sitio.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Y tenía razón, ese día había sido el peor de todos.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba por que Edward y yo no estábamos juntos y por qué él ahora no se separaba de Tanya, aunque una cosa que me levantó mucho la moral fue la conversación que tuve con James.

_**Flashback**_

Acababa de salir de la clase de biología cuando alguien me tocó del brazo, haciendo que me girara, auque sabía perfectamente que no era Edward, ya que no había sentido la corriente que siempre sentía.

Y correcto, fue James quién me tocó del brazo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- me preguntó mientras señalaba uno de los bancos que habían allí.

- Claro- le dije.

Al llegar al banco, nos sentamos y James me cogió la mano, lo que me hizo que me tensara.

- Siento mucho todo esto, Bella- me dijo.

- ¿El que?- le pregunté.

- Todo lo que esta haciendo Tanya. Para ella es solo un juego.

Al decirme eso, me quedé de piedra.

- Haber si te he entendido. ¿ Para Tanya es un juego el que Edward y yo hayamos roto? ¿ El que haya perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida- le dije mientras me levantaba del banco y las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro.

- Lo siento, Tanya siempre consigue todo lo que se propone.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Todo esto estaba pasando por culpa de un capricho de una niña malcriada, y lo peor de todo es que aun así, James seguía con ella.

Edward no me hizo ningún caso el primer día, así que decidí que volvería a ser la Bella que era antes, haber si no me reconocía y al menos no me miraba de esa forma tan fría, que hacía que mi corazón me encogiera de dolor.

Aún recuerdo la cara de Alice cuando me vió el martes.

_**Flashback**_

Como había decidido volver a pasar desapercibida, me puse unos tejanos, una camiseta azul que no se pegaba tanto a mi cuerpo y sin escote, y unos tenis. Por supuesto, nada de maquillaje, y el pelo me lo recogí en una coleta alta.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, Alice me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces así vestida!- me chilló.

- Antes me vestía bien para Edward y ahora que ni si quiera me mira, puedo volver a vestirme como antes. Además, es mucho más cómodo ésto que unos tacones de 6 cm, Alice- le respondí.

- Simplemente espero, por tu bien, que hagas esto para que Edward se vuelva a fijar en ti, ya que ibas así vestida cuando os conocisteis, por que sino no te volveré a hablar en lo que me resta de vida, ¿entendiste, Bella?

_**Fin del flashback**_

Durante toda la semana Edward no me miró ni una sola vez...

Me dolía mucho verlo cada día y no poder tocarlo, decirle que lo sentía, ya que cada vez que me acercaba a él, se iba.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Bajé, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Alice.

- Bella, cambiate, que vamos a ensayar a nuestra casa- me dijo cuando vio que estaba en pijama.

Me cambie y al llegar a su casa, vi que estaba el volvo de Edward.

Era algo raro, ya que era sábado.

Mi respiración se empezó a acelerar, y Alice me dijo que me calmara.

Al entrar, vi que estaba con un chandal, mientras que yo estaba con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes.

- Hola, chicos- les dije.

- Hola- me contestaron todos menos Edward, lo que hizo que le mirara.

- Sólo estoy aquí por que estoy en vuestro grupo, pero nada más.

Después de ensayar las canciones que cantábamos, nos distribuimos para el baile.

Alice y Rose no paraban de mirarme, ya que supongo que creían que no era normal mi reacción al ver a Edward.

Cuando nos ibamos a ir, Edward se giró y me dijo:

- Te enviaré por mail las canciones que cantaremos, tú ensayaras tu parte y yo la mía, supongo que luego sabremos actuar sobre el escenario, tú siempre has sabido cómo actuar- me dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

- Vamos a ensayar- les dije a las chicas.

Estuvimos 3 horas ensayando. Las chicas estaban tan cansadas, que acabé yo sola, hasta que me caí al suelo.

- Bella, basta- me dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a mí.

- No- le dije mientras me volvía a levantar y me ponía otra vez a bailar mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

- Bella- me dijo Alice.

- ¡No!- les chillé, lo que hizo que aparecieran Jasper y Emmett.

Alice y Rose me miraron preocupadas.

- Uno nunca debe rendirse, nunca- les dije mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, dejando que el dolor invadiera mi cuerpo.

Nunca conseguiría el perdón de Edward.

ola chicas!

aquí teneis un nuevo cap =)

Como véis, Edward es bastante cabezota...

En el prox cap empieza el concurso, haber que pasa con Edward y Bella...

**Mil gracias a:** sabi07, flexer, viszed, ElizabethCullen,

Bienvenidas a las nuevas =D

Un review?¿ =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	12. Edward y el inicio

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Edward y el inicio

**EPOV**

Después de mi pelea con Bella, me sentía como si ya no fuera la misma persona...

Había separado de mi lado a la persona que amaba, a la persona más importante de mi vida...

Simplemente sentía que me quería morir.

Esa noche dormí en la cabaña que utilizábamos Bella y yo a veces para poder estar solos. Y todo olía a Bella.

Creo que en mi vida había llorado tanto.

Decidí que si Bella no confiaba en mí, esto no podía ser una relación, y a partir de ese día cambié.

Al día siguiente de mi pelea fui con Tanya, ya que quería que Bella sintiera todo el daño que ella había causado en mí.

Nunca negaré el daño que sentí al verla con los ojos inchados y rojos por haber llorado toda la noche y el día siguiente.

Bella dejó de vestirse como lo hacía para mí y empezó a hacerlo como cuando la conocí, con tejanos una camiseta que no se pegaba a su cuerpo y unas tennis.

Verla de esa manera me hizo recordar como había luchado para que se enamorara de mí.

Poco a poco empecé a separarme de mi grupo y juntarme con las personas que siempre había odiado.

Le dirigía a Bella las palabras justas y necesarias. Ni siquiera habíamos practicado para el concurso...

El concurso era mañana, y con las únicas personas que había practicado era con los chicos. Ensayabamos el baile del grupo en general y de nuestro baile.

**BPOV**

Estábamos todos ensayando nuestros bailes, ya que las canciones ya nos las sabíamos cuando me caí.

- Bella, ¿estás bien?- me dijeron Alice y Rose mientras se acercaban a mí.

- Sí, sólo que estoy cansada- les respondí.

- No me extraña, desde que te pasó lo de Edward apenas duermes... Tienes que cuidarte, Bella- me dijo Alice.

- Lo sé. Prometo tomarme un relajante esta noche para poder dormir y estar descansada mañana.

En cuanto llegué a casa, cené, me tomé el relajante y me tumbé en la cama.

Empecé a pensar en Edward, en como me había evitado durante estas dos semanas...

Si algo tenía claro, es que no dejaría que volviera a jugar conmigo.

_A partir de mañana, se acabó ser la niña buena de Bella. Si Tanya quiere guerra, la tendrá_- pensé antes de dormirme.

Al día siguiente, me desperté, hice el desayuno y me fui a duchar.

Cuando bajé, Alice, que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos.

- Bella- me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

Por cierto, se me había olvidado deciros que me volví a poner mi short tejano con mi camiseta sin mangas blanca con detalles en plateado que iba pegada a mi cuerpo. Y, por supuesto, también mis tacones blancos.

- Se acabó ser blanda- le dije a Alice con una sonrisa, lo que causó que viniera corriendo hacia mí y me abrazara.

- Me alegro de que hayas abierto los ojos, Bells- me dijo.

- Ya era hora- le dije mientras me reía y me separaba de ella.

Cogimos la maleta donde llevábamos la ropa de la primera parte del concurso y nos fuimos hasta el instituto en mi coche.

Una vez que nos bajamos del coche, todo el mundo nos miró, ya que hacía dos semanas que yo no aparecía ni en mi coche ni vestida de esta forma.

En cuanto entramos en nuestra clase, Emmett, Jasper y Rose se acercaron a nosotras.

- ¡Bella!- chilló Emmett mientras me cogía en brazos y me daba vueltas.

- Em, ¡suéltame!- le dije.

Cuando me dejó en el suelo, me giré y vi que Edward me miraba de manera diferente a como me había mirado estas dos semanas.

Parecía que me volvía a mirar con los mismos ojos de amor...

_No, Bella, será tu imaginación. ¿Te recuerdo que te dijo que no confiaba en ti?- _me dijo mi mente.

_Tiene razón, es imposible_- pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En eso, que mientras pensaba, no noté que el director había entrado hasta que llamó la atención.

- Bien, chicos, dentro de media hora va a comenzar el concurso, así que mejor será que vayáis a cambiaros.

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos hasta el vestuario y nos pusimos el primer vestido para cantar.

Primero cantábamos en duo, luego en terceto y para acabar en individual. Después, bailábamos las chicas, luego los chicos y finalmente los seis.

Me puse un vestido azul cogido al cuello, que dejaba ver un poco mi pecho, y que era por medio muslo (en mi perfil).

Salí al escenario, y me puse, preparada para empezar a cantar, rezando para que Edward apareciera.

- Ahora, tenemos a Edward Cullen y a Isabella Swan, con Somebody to love- dijo el interlocutor.

En ese momento, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ya que Edward ni aparecía.

_Ohhhhh  
Ahoooo  
For you I'd wright a syphoney  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink a swim  
Watchn' play for ya  
For you I'd be  
Whoa  
But in a thousand miles  
Just get you where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart_

Empecé a cantar, sentía el foco sobre mí, pero simplemente no podía moverme, sólo cantar.

_I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine  
I know that I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
Baby listen_

En ese momento, me empecé a mover, sintiendo como si se lo cantara a Edward.

_I just need somebody to love  
I, I don't need to much  
Just somebody to love  
(somebody to love)  
I don't need nothin' else  
So I promise girl, I sware  
I just need somebody to love  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody to love_

Me preparé para hacer el mayor ridículo de la historia, ya que Edward no había aparecido.

_Everyday  
I bring the sun around  
I slip away the clouds  
Smile for me  
(smile for me)  
I, I, I would take  
Every second  
Every single time  
Spinnin' like the last boy  
Step to the beat of my heart_

Me congelé, viendo como entraba en el escenario, ganándose varios chillidos, acercándose a mí.

_I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine  
I know that I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
Baby listen_

En ese momento, me cogió de la mano y me acabó de acercar a él.

_I just need somebody to love  
I, I don't need to much  
Just somebody to love  
(somebody to love)  
I don't need nothin' else  
So I promise girl, I sware  
I just need somebody to love  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
To love  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I need somebody to love_

Cantábamos sincronizados, como si lo hubieramos ensayado por Dias.

Me pegó a su cuerpo a la vez que me cogía de la cintura y yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.

_And you can have it all  
Anything you want  
I can bring  
Give you the final things, yeah_

_Le canté, mirándolo a los ojos._

_But I really want  
I can find us  
Money can find me  
Somebody to love  
Ohh  
For me somebody to love  
Ohh_

Me cantó, mirándome a los ojos como lo hacía antes, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros.

_I need soembody to love, yay  
I, I don't need to much  
Just somebody to love  
(somebody to love)  
I don't nothin' else  
So I promise girl, I sware  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody)  
I, I need somebody to love  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
(I need somebody)  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I sware, I just need somebody to love  
I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I, I need somebody  
Is she up there?  
I just need somebody to love_

Terminamos de cantar juntos, con nuestras frentes juntas, mirándonos con todo el amor del mundo.

Nos acercamos poco a poco, pero el sonido de los aplausos hizo que nos separáramos.

Edward se alejó de mí mientras anunciaban a la próxima pareja, Tanya y James, que cantaron Te busqué.

El público enloqueció, al igual que nosotros, así que supuse que estarían en la siguiente ronda, al igual que Edward y yo.

Después, empezaron las rondas de tercetos, donde Tanya, Kate y Irina cantaron antes que nosotras, y lo hicieron con sweet dreams.

Nosotras salimos y nos colocamos, listas para cantar.

- Señores, señoras, les presento a tres de las chicas más sexys de este instituto- dijo el interlocutor, ganándose chillidos y silbidos por parte del público.- Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y Isabella Swan.

En ese momento, salimos al escenario y nos miramos las tres.

Llevábamos el mismo vestido, de corse plateado con flores en negro, y una falda de color plateada que caía libremente unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla (en mi perfil).

Cantamos Poker face, y fue un total exito.

Las tres ibamos totalmente sincronizadas, nos mirábamos en el momento indicado, y nuestros pasos eran iguales.

- Chicas, ¡ha estado genial!- dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a nosotras, con Jazz y Edward.

- Gracias, Em- le dije mientras le abrazaba.

- Os toca individual, ¿no?- preguntó Jazz.

- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar- dijo Alice mientras nos cogía de las manos y prácticamente nos arrastraba hasta lo que ahora eran los "camerinos".

Al llegar allí, nos cambiamos y nos preparamos para cantar.

Alice llevaba un vestido lila con detalles en negro por medio muslo con un cinturon debajo del pecho que iba cogido con dos tirantes finos (en mi perfil).

Rose llevaba un vestido rojo strapless de medio muslo, un vestido simple pero que le quedaba a la perfección (en mi perfil).

Yo llevaba un vestido blanco strapless con un cinturon en la cadera hasta medio muslo, ajustado (en mi perfil).

Fuimos hasta la pista y nos encontramos con Tanya, Kate e Irina.

- ¿Preparadas para perder?- nos preguntó Tanya de forma burlona.

Vi que Alice le iba a contestar, por lo que levanté la mano en señal de que iba a hablar.

- Sabes, Tanya, no me importa lo que opines. Te demostraré que somos buenas, y que te ganaremos- le dije.

- Eso ya lo veremos, Swan- me contestó mientras se iba.

Nos dirigimos a la pista, ya que nos anunciaron.

Alice cantó Cry me out, Rose Babacar, haciendo ver que sabía francés y que se podía mover de manera sensual, y yo canté If I were a boy, demostrando que tenía potencial.

Tanya cantó Breath slow, Kate Better in time, y Irina, Just dance.

Jasper cantó Hey soul, sister, Emmett el sexto mandamiento, que todos sabiamos que iba dedicado a Rose, Edward cantó Dame tu amor, canción que era muy importante para nosotros dos, ganándome miradas de casi todo el mundo.

Después, James cantó Cada vez que estoy sin ti, Garret ordinary people, y Laurent conversación, habitación dejando ver que le gustaba el rock.

Al cabo de un rato, dijeron que proclamarían a los finalistas.

- Bien, chicos, todas las canciones han sido increibles, y ahora conoceremos a los finalistas- dijo antes de toser.

Todos nos tomamos de la mano, y Rose y Alice me abrazaron, ya que sabían que era muy importante que yo llegara a la final para demostrarle algo a Edward.

- De acuerdo, los finalistas como duo son: Tanya Denaly y James Grant y Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan- dijo, haciendo que las chicas se lanzaran a mis brazos y saltaran, ganándose mi risa.

Dirigí mi mirada a Tanya, retándole con la mirada.

- Los finalistas como tercetos son: Tanya, Kate y Irina Denaly, y Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y Isabella Swan- dijo.

En ese momento, casi nos afixiábamos en nuestro abrazo, mientras las lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por mis mejillas.

- Los finalistas de individual son: Tanya y Kate Denaly y Isabella Swan por chicas, y por chicos, Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale y Garret Vulturi- en ese momento, ya no sabía que hacer, solo me quedaba desmayarme.

- Mañana empezaran las elecciones para las finalistas de baile. Muchisima suerte a todo el mundo- dijo el director.

- Lo logramos- dijimos las tres mientras nos reíamos.

- Enhorabuena, Bella. Estás nominada en todas las categorías- me dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba.

- Gracias- le dije.

Al separarme de él, busqué con la mirada a Edward, y lo encontré abrazado a Tanya mientras sonreía, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera.

_Edward, te juro que volverás a mis brazos, cueste lo que cueste_- pensé.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Cap largo, jejeje

Espero que os haya gustado las elecciones de las canciones, ha sido muy dificil elegirlas =)

Qué creéis que Bella le quiere demostrar a Edward?¿

Espero vuestras opiniones :)

**Mil gracias a:** , sabi07, Cullen-21-gladys, viszed, deniziithaw, supattinsondecullen, flexer, gumersinda, YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa.

Bienvenidas a las nuevas!

Me alegro de que haya gente a la que le gusta la historia =)

reviews?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

P.D.: mañana actualizare "Los cambios de la vida".


	13. Segunda ronda

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Segunda ronda

**BPOV**

Estábamos todas en nuestra casa, en el salón ensayando los bailes...

Llevábamos así toda la tarde, y la verdad es que estaba reventada.

- Chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir si mañana queremos estar descansadas- les dije a Rosa y a Alice, ya que eran las 12 de la noche y a las 6 nos teníamos que levantar.

- De acuerdo- dijeron mientras se dirigian Alice a su habitación y Rose a la de invitados.

Me fui a la ducha, y mientras me duchaba, me acordé de que tenía una canción que sólo tenía música y le faltaba la letra.

En ese momento, me vino la inspiración y empecé a cantar lo que me venía a la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

_Creo que voi a cambiar mi canción para la final_- pensé mientras salía de la ducha, me secaba, me ponía el pijama y me dirigía a mi habitación.

Una vez allí, cogí papel y lapiz y empecé a escribir.

Para cuando terminé, eran las 2 de la mañana, sería mejor que me fuera a dormir si mañana no quería quedarme dormida o tener ojeras.

_Edward_- fue lo último que pensé antes de dormirme.

Al día siguiente, me levanté, y al bajar a desayunar, vi que las chicas ya estaban allí.

- Buenos días, chicas- les saludé.

- Buenos días, Bella- me dijeron las dos a la vez.

- ¿Preparada para triunfar?- me preguntó Alice mientras me miraba pícaramente, ganándose mi risa.

- ¿O preparada para demostrarle a Edward que tú puedes sin él?- me preguntó Rose, haciendo que ya no me riera tanto.

- Supongo que estoy preparada para las dos cosas- les contesté en un susurro.

- Supongo no, Bella. Tienes que estar preparada- me dijo Alice.

_Alice tiene razón, le tenemos que demostrar a Edward que no somos débiles_- me dijo mi voz interior.

_Cierto_- pensé.

- Sí, yo puedo- le dije mientras levantaba un puño, ganándome la risa de las dos.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, cada una se fue a su habitación, cogimos la mochila con la ropa que nos tocaba hoy y nos dirigimos al instituto.

Al llegar, me fije que por primera vez desde que nos habíamos peleado, Edward estaba apoyado en el coche y estaba solo.

- Parece que Edward se está pensando mejor las cosas- me dijo Rose.

- No nos tiene por qué importar- dijo Alice mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba lejos de Edward.

Nos dirigimos hacia los vestidores y nos cambiamos para el primer baile.

La ropa era un short tejano y una mini camiseta, ya que era hasta debajo de los pechos, y de color azul y amarillo anaranjado, que se ataba en el cuello (en mi pefil).

Hicimos calentamientos, ya que queríamos dar lo máximo de nosotras.

Cuando fue la hora, nos dirigimos hacia el escenario.

Para nuestra mala suerte, actuabamos las últimas y alternaban entre chicos y chicas.

Los grupos fueron pasando, hasta que tocó el grupo de James, Garret y Laurent, que bailaron Stereo Love y la verdad es que lo hicieron muy bien.

Después actuaron Tanya, Kate y Irina, que bailaron Tic toc.

Iban con un conjunto de falda rosa con una camiseta de tirantes rosa y blanca hasta debajo de los pechos y luego blanca (en mi perfil).

La verdad es que hicieron un baile increible... costaría mucho superarlas, pero nosotras lo conseguiríamos.

Al acabar de actuar ellas, actuaron los chicos con Memories.

Se movían de una forma espectacular...

Miraba a Edward y sonreía y bailaba como lo hacía conmigo cuando ibamos de fiesta.

Suspiré cuando pensé en como nos movíamos, en la sincronía que teníamos... y en como terminaban siempre esas fiestas.

- Bella- dijo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Dime- le dije.

- Nos toca. Nos tenemos que preparar- me dijo Rose, a lo que yo asentí.

En cuanto terminó la canción de los chicos, nos acomodamos.

- Bien, y como último grupo, Isabella Swan, Alice Swan y Rosalie Hale con Telephone.

Me preparé, ya que yo era la primera en bailar.

_Hello hello baby you called _

_I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service _

_In the club, you say? say? _

Después de bailar sencillamente, fue el turno de Alice.

_Wha-wha-what did you say huh? _

_You're breakin' up on me _

Y luego el turno de Rose.

_Sorry I cannot hear you _

_I'm kinda busy _

Nos separamos y nos pusimos cada una en una parte del escenario.

_K-kinda busy _

_K-kinda busy _

_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy _

Después de hacer unos movimientos las tres juntas, nos volvimos a separar y nos preparamos para demostrar que somos buenas.

_Just a second _

_It's my favorite song they're gonna play _

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? _

_You shoulda made some plans with me You knew that I was free _

_And now you won't stop calling me _

_I'm kinda busy _

Después de bailar yo sola, volvimos a bailar juntas el estribillo.

_Stop callin' _

_Stop callin' _

_I don't wanna think anymore _

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _

_Stop callin' _

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore _

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _

Ahora me quedé parada, las luces se apagaron y apuntaron solo hacia Rose y Alice.

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _

_Stop telephonin' _

_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _

_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _

_Stop telephonin' _

_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _

Cuando terminaron, Alice se quedó quieta y empezó a bailar Rose sola.

_Can call all you want but there's no one home _

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

'_Cuz I'm out in the club _

_And I'm sippin that bubb _

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_Can call all you want but there's no one home _

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

'_Cuz I'm out in the club _

_And I'm sippin that bubb _

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

Después de Rose fue el turno de Alice.

_Boy why you blown up my phone _

_Won't make me leave no faster _

_Put my coat on faster _

_Leave my girls no faster _

_I shoulda left my phone at home _

'_Cuz this is a disaster _

_Calling like a collector _

_Sorry, I can't answer _

Luego, volvió a ser mi turno de bailar sola.

_Not that I don't like you _

_I'm just at a party _

_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing _

_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station _

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls _

'_Cuz I'll be dancin' _

Y para finalizar, volvimos a bailar las tres juntas, de forma sexy, ganándonos los gritos y aplausos de la gente.

Luego, fue el turno de bailar de los grupos mixtos.

Primero bailaron Garret, James, Laurent, Irina, Tanya y Kate y luego nosotros.

- Ahora veremos a dos grupos que son de los mejores que tenermos. Edward y Emmett Cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale, y Isabella y Alice Swan con Baby boy- dijo el interlocutor.

Nos colocamos cada uno en un sitio.

Yo iba con Jasper y Alice con Edward, ya que le había dicho que no quería bailar con Edward.

La gente enloqueció cuando acabamos de bailar.

Al salir, me encontré con Edward.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- me preguntó.

- Por supuesto, Edward- le respondí.

Me quedé casi muda en cuanto Edward se fue.

¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?

Bueno, pronto saldría de dudas.

Después de 5 minutos, nos llamaron para que fueramos al escenario, ya que nos dirían quienes eran los finalistas.

- Después de contar los votos, vamos a anunciar los finalistas- dijo el interlocutor.- De baile de grupo de chicos, Edward y Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale, y Garret y Laurent Vulturi y James Grant. De baile de grupo de chicas, Rosalie Hale y Isabella y Alice Swan, y Tanya, kate y Irina Denaly. De grupo, los finalistas son Edward y Emmett Cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale, y Isabella y Alice Swan y James Grant, Laurent y Garret Vulturi y Tanya, Kate y Irina Denali.

Las chicas nos abrazamos, felices de que todas habíamos llegado a la final.

Cuando me giré, me fijé en que Edward me estaba mirando y me hizo una seña hacia la puerta.

- Chicas, me tengo que ir. Luego nos vemos- les dije mientras les daba un beso a cada uno.

- Cuidate- me dijo Alice con preocupación mientras miraba hacia Edward.

Edward y yo nos fuimos hasta mi casa con su volvo.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, lo primero que senti fueron sus labios contra los míos.

- Edward- gemí mientras nos dirigiamos a la habitación.

Cuando me miró, lo único que vi fue excitación, no había amor, pero en cuanto me besó, se me olvidó todo.

Nos besábamos como si la vida nos dependiera de esos besos.

Lo había echado tanto de menos...

En menos tiempo del que me di cuenta, ambos estábamos desnudos encima de mi cama.

Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos cuando me penetró.

Había algo muy diferente en Edward. No había dicho absolutamente ni una palabra.

- Edward- le dije en un jadeo mientras cogía su cara con mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran fríos, no había absolutamente nada del Edward que yo me había enamorado.

- Edward- le susurré, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- Edward, para- le dije.

- ¿Por qué?¿Acaso él te folla mejor que yo?¿Él te conoce mejor?- me dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

- Edward, no sé de que me hablas, pero para, por favor- le supliqué.

- Nunca. Eres mía, y lo sabes- me dijo cuando sentí que llegó a su orgasmo.

Rápidamente se salió de mí, mientras que yo me sentía vacía.

Ni siquiera me enteré de cuando se fue, sólo fui consciente de Alice entraba en mi habitación y chillaba mi nombre.

* * *

Hola chicas!

De acuerdo, por favor, no me matéis.

Sé que Edward ha sido muy cruel con Edward, pero pronto sabremos el por qué.

¿A quién creéis que Edward se refiere cuando está con Bella?

¿Quién es ese chico?

La canción de la que habla Bella, la veremos en el prox cap, es una sorpresa para Edward.

**Mil gracias a:** Cullen Lorena, flexer, viszed, Cullen-21-gladys, BellsCullenS, klaxi, , Lorraine Cullen Swan, , VampireGirl90, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, joli cullen, paola swan-cullen.

Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya que os lo merecéis por dejarme tantos reviews =)

Espero que sigamos asi, jejejeje =D

Por cierto, no se si e contestado todos los reviews, si alguno no lo e contestado, perdon =)

**Próximo cap:** ¿Ganadoras?

Por cierto, review recibe adelanto =)

Chicas!

Estoy feliz, jejejejeje

Ayer hizo un año que empecé a escribir en FanFiction, y la verdad es que voi notando la mejora, XD

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	14. ¿Ganadoras?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 12: ¿Ganadoras?

**APOV**

No sé por qué, pero cuando Bella se fue con Edward, tuve un presentimiento malo.

Rose, Em y mi Jazz me intentaron convencer, pero al final Rose y yo nos fuimos a mi casa.

Al entrar, vi que todo estaba a oscuras y que unos sollozos se escuchaban desde la habitación de Bella, haciendo que fuera corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Bella!- chillé al encontrármela desnuda en forma de bola encima de la cama.

Llegué a su lado y la abracé, sintiendo como ella se abrazaba a mí con desesperación.

- Ya esta, Bells, ya estoy aquí- le susurré en el oído mientras la acunaba.

Poco a poco, sentí como se calmaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?- le pregunté.

- Edward me dijo que teníamos que hablar, así que le dije que vinieramos a casa, ya que quería solucionar las cosas, pero cuando entramos por la puerta, me besó y una cosa nos llevo a la otra- me explicó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Nunca me miró mientras me hacía el amor, y luego me dijo que si él me lo hacía mejor que el otro, cuando nunca he tenido otro mientras he estado con Edward. Me restregó que era suya y me utilizó para llegar al orgasmo- me acabó de contar mientras se aferraba a mí.

- Yo lo mato- le dije mientras me intentaba levantar, ya que tenía a Bella encima mío.

- No. Por favor, Alice. Quédate conmigo- me suplicó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

- Siempre- le dije mientras la apretaba contra mí y nos tumbaba en la cama y nos tapaba a la vez que Rose se ponía en el otro lado y abrazaba a Bella.

_Me las pagarás Edward Cullen, como que me llamo Alice Mary Swan-_ fue lo último que pensé antes de dormirme una vez que había comprovado que Bella estaba dormida.

**BPOV**

Cuando Edward se fue, sentí un vacío inmenso en mi interior...

Este no era mi Edward, ni siquiera lo reconocía.

Sólo sentí como Alice llegaba, yo le explicaba lo que había pasado mientras me consolaba.

Al final terminamos Rose, Alice y yo tumbadas en mi cama mientras yo me aferraba a mi hermana.

Me desperté cuando sentí que alguien a mi lado se movía.

- Buenos días, Allie- le dije mientras le sonreía.

- Buenos días, Bells. ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó con cautela.

- Mucho mejor que cuando llegaste ayer- le respondí mientras le sonreía.

- Bella, creo que deberíamos hacer algo- me dijo Alice.

- No, creo que yo tengo la solución. Te lo prometo, Alice- le dije.

- Más te vale- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Ahora hay que desayunar y irnos al colegio, que ya sabes que mamá y papá estarán allí para vernos ganar- le dije.

- ¡Esa es mi Bells!- me dijo mientras saltaba encima de mí y me tiraba a la cama mientras nos reíamos.

- Chicas, el desayuno está listo- nos dijo Rose mientras se asomaba por la puerta con una sonrisa.

Después de desayunar y coger todo lo que necesitábamos para la escuela, nos dirigimos hacia ésta.

Al llegar, nos encontramos con que Charlie y Reneé estaban en la puerta.

Me bajé corriendo y fui hacia los brazos de mi padre.

En el camino, me gané varias miradas, pero no me importaba nada, en este momento necesitaba a mi padre, ya que yo era su princesita.

- Hola, princesa- me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo y me apretaba a él.

- Hola, papi- le dije mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, cariño- me dijo mi madre en cuanto me separe de mi padre.

- Hey, mama- le dije mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

- ¿Estáis preparadas para ganar?- nos dijo mamá mientras nos sonreía.

- Por supuesto que sí. Somos las mejores- les contesté mientras abrazaba a Alice y la atraía a mí, mismo gesto que hacíamos de pequeñas, ganándome la risa de mis padres.

- Chicas, tenemos que entrar, que van a empezar los concursos, y el primero es el de canto individual- dijo Rose, mirándome.

Rápidamente, fuimos hacia dentro, a los vestuarios.

Me puse mi vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos pegado hasta la cadera, para luego caer en bolantes hasta casi la rodilla (en mi perfil).

Kate cantó Angel y Tanya Your love is my drug.

- Para terminar, una de nuestras chicas favoritas, Isabella Swan- dijo el interlocutor.

Salí en el escenario y vi como mis padres me miraban sonrientes.

- Bien, queremos hacer un pequeño comentario antes que nada. Esta canción ha sido hecha por ella. Adelante, puedes empezar a cantar.

Sonreí y miré hacia en techo mientras los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, haciendo que cantara con sentimiento.

Me acordé de todos los días que me miraba en el espejo mientras me arreglaba, rezando para que Edward se fijara en mí.

_Hay un reflejo de mujer  
Mirándose en el espejo de los deseos _

El amor que sentía por Edward era el amor más grande que había sentido en mi vida.  
_Se acuerda tanto de un querer  
Que sin querer  
Al descubierto deja sus sentimientos _

Rememoré todos los días que pasamos juntos en verano.  
_Volará, los días de pasión robada _

En como estábamos en comparación por no sentarnos a hablar.  
_Los silencios nunca cuentan la verdad _

Recordé cada carícia que nos habíamos dado, cada promesa que nos habíamos hecho.  
_Caricias que no has de perder  
Destino y piel  
Morir, nacer, distancia y abismo _

Pensé en todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos: amaneceres, atardeceres,...  
_Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
El atardecer más bello duele  
Cada lágrima por ti  
Apaga el sol _

Recordé cada momento que nos vimos, la forma en que nos entregábamos, diciendo con nuestros cuerpos lo que nuestras bocas no decían.  
_Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
La razón de mi universo muere  
Cada instante que te vi fue en mi corazón  
Fue mi perdición _

Rememoré todos los momentos en los que nos escondíamos de Charlie, mientras hacíamos el amor, prometiendonos estar juntos para siempre.  
_Mil y una noches pasarán, en el desván  
Donde duerme en sueños que paran el tiempo  
Promesas de un amor sin fin  
Robado en mí  
Lluvia en mis manos  
Agridulce en mis besos _

Pensé en el futuro que podríamos haber tenido si no hubieramos sido tan cabezotas y nos hubieramos sentado a hablar.  
_Volverá, los días de pasión robada  
Los silencios nunca cuentan la verdad  
Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
El atardecer más bello duele  
Cada lágrima por ti  
Apaga el sol _

_Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
La razón de mi universo muere  
Cada instante que te vi fue en mi corazón _

Recordé en cómo él me hizo olvidar lo vivido con Alec, todo para que él me lo volviera a hacer, pero aún así lo amaba con toda mi alma.  
_Esta herida me ha vestido  
Desnudando mi fragilidad  
Este amor no tiene olvido  
Ni fecha de caducidad _

_Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
El atardecer más bello duele  
Cada lágrima por ti  
Apaga el sol  
Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
La razón de mi universo muere  
Cada instante que te vi fue en mi corazón  
Fue mi perdición._

Cuando terminé de cantar la canción que había compuesto para Edward, sentía como las lágriamas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

Aún no podía creer lo que Edward había hecho. Era como si no fuera él.

- Bella- me dijo Edward mientras me agarraba de la mano.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward?- le pregunté fríamente.

- Bella, perdoname, todo tiene una explicación- me dijo Edward, rogándome.

- Tienes 1 minuto, Edward- le dije.

- Verás, es que Tanya...- intentó decir Edward, pero el interlocutor lo interrumpió.

- Ahora daremos paso a los grupos de cantantes de chicas- dijo, haciendo que se oyeran silbidos.

- No quiero oír tus escusas, Edward. Lo que pasó anoche es algo que no te puedo perdonar- le dije fríamente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Y entonces, ¿la canción?- me preguntó, confundido.

- La canción la escribí antes de darme cuenta de la persona que eras en realidad- le dije mientras me giraba y me iba.

Cuando me alejé lo suficiente, me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero le tenía que demostrar a Edward que no me afectaba nada de lo que él me dijera.

- Bella, nos toca cantar, tenemos que cambiarnos- me dijo Rose.

- Claro- le contesté mientras la seguía hasta los vestuarios.

Esta vez, Alice, Rose y yo, utilizariamos el mismo vestido.

Era de color lila oscuro, casi morado, de forma strapless con una cinta alrededor del pecho para luego caer de forma sencilla hasta medio muslo (en mi perfil)

Nosotras cantábamos Disturbia, y esta vez nos repartiamos bien la canción.

Primero empezaba Rose y Alice y yo haciamos los coros, para luego cambiar y que yo me quedara como principal, ya que Alice dijo que ella no quería cantar mucho de esta canción.

Tanya, Kate y Irina, cantaron Single ladies, y aunque escogieron bien la canción, no pegaba en la forma en que bailaban a la vez, y, aparte de eso, a Tanya le salieron unos cuantos gallos.

Después de los tercetos, tocaron los duos.

Edward y yo cantamos Hate that I love you, y aunque era una canción para demostrarse amor, no nos acercamos en ningún momento, aunque nuestras voces y miradas hacían que pareciese que nos amábamos, cosa que era verdad por mi parte; y Tanya y James cantaron Déjame verte.

Luego fue el turno de los chicos.

Edward cantó Mi princesa, Jasper Colgando en tus manos y Garret Piensa en mi.

Cuando terminaron las canciones, dieron paso a los bailes.

Como nos dieron una hora para que nos cambiaramos y descansáramos, Charlie y Reneé se acercaron a nosotras.

- Chicas, ha sido increíble- dijo papá mientras nos abrazaba a Alice y a mí.

- Sí, su padre tiene razón. Seguro que ganan- dijo mamá a la vez que nos daba un beso.

- Bueno, mejor os dejamos para que os cambieis, sólo queríamos deciros que nos habían encantado las canciones- dijeron para luego irse.

En baile, Alice, Rose y yo, habíamos utilizado un remix de canciones, haciendo que el baile tuviera distintos estilos musicales.

Nuestra vestimenta en esta ocasión, era arriba la parte de un bikini azul, con una chaqueta, también azul y blanca con estrellas azules, mientras que el pantalón era blanco con estrellas azules en el cinturon, mientras que de zapatos llevábamos unas bambas blancas y azules, a conjunto con la ropa (en mi perfil).

Primero saldrían Tanya y su grupo, dejándonos a nosotras como últimas.

Ellas bailaron Love game y llevaban una camiseta de manga corta que terminaba por debajo de los pechos de color blanco, rojo y gris y un pantalón gris con el cinturón en blanco (en mi perfil).

Cuando terminaron, fuimos nosotras a la pista mientras nos anunciaban.

Nos pusimos de espaldas y supimos que teniamos que dar todo lo que teníamos si queríamos ganar, ya que Tanya y su grupo lo habían hecho muy bien.

_This is something especial for you_

Decía la canción mientras nos girábamos y señalábamos al público.

Poco a poco, fuimos demostrando que teníamos mucho talento mientras que el público no paraba de gritar y silbar, pero todo se volvió mucho más fuerte cuando empezamos a bailar el estribillo de Sexy bitch.

Cuando terminamos de bailar, la gente no paraba de chillar y incluso se levantaron.

Nosotras, sonrientes, nos cogimos de la mano y saludamos al público.

- Guau- fue lo único que dije mientras nos volvíamos a abrazar después de haber salido del escenario.

Los chicos se nos acercaron, ya que nos tocaría bailar a todos juntos.

- Eso ha sido increíble, chicas- dijo Emmett mientras nos sonreía.

- Gracias- le respondimos las tres a la vez, haciendo que nos rieramos.

Al final, decidieron que primero bailarían los chicos y luego los grupos mixtos.

Emmett, Jazz y Edward bailaron We no speak americano, una canción muy difícil, mientras que James, Laurent y Garret bailaron Down.

La verdad es que la cosa estaba muy reñida entre ellos... los dos grupos habían bailado muy bien.

Luego de ellos, nos toco bailar todos, esta vez no lo hicimos en pareja, sino que estabamos mezclados.

Primero estaba Em, luego yo, Alice, Edward, Jasper y Rose.

Bailamos Remember my name, y la verdad es que nos quedó muy bien, mientras que Tanya y su grupo bailaron Watcha say.

Pronto, estuvieron decididos los ganadores y nos llamaron a que fueramos al escenario.

- Bueno, me complace mucho que os hayáis esforzado tanto en esto, chicos. Espero que os esforcéis también mucho en los estudios- dijo el director del colegio, ganándose nuestra risa.

- Empezaremos anunciando a los ganadores de canto- dijo mientras yo cogía la mano de Rose y de Alice.- La ganadora de canto individual es...- juro que incluso escuché los típicos tambores que suenan cuando van a anunciar a un ganador.- ¡Isabella Swan!

En ese momento, sólo fui consciente de que Alice me tenía abrazada y de que ambas estábamos saltando de alegría.

Cuando me calmé un poco, fui hasta el director, a recoger mi premio.

- Muchisimas felicidades, señorita Swan- dijo mientras me ponía una medalla y me daba una copa.

Cuando se me pasó un poco la emoción, vi que Kate quedó segunda y Tanya tercera.

- Bien, ahora daremos paso al canto de tercetos. Y el ganador es el grupo de... ¡ Rosalie Hale y Alice y Isabella Swan!- dijo, haciendo que las tres nos abrazáramos por la alegría.

Después de recoger nuestro premio, iban a anunciar la pareja ganadora del canto de duo.

- ¡Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan!- dijo, haciendo que mis ojos picaran por las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos mientras miraba a Edward de reojo.

Fui hasta el director y recogí la medalla, al igual que Edward, que se intentó acercar a mi para darme un beso, el cual yo esquivé.

Luego dijeron los ganadores del canto individual de chico, el cual ganó Edward.

Después, iniciaron los premios de baile, que para nuestra sorpresa, nos los llevamos todos: las chicas y yo ganamos el baile de chicas, y los chicos el suyo, y también ganamos el de grupo.

Habíamos arrasado... habíamos ganado todo.

En cuanto salimos del escenario, nos topamos con Tanya, Kate y Irina.

- Seguro que habéis hecho trampa- fue lo primero que dijo Tanya.

- ¿Perdona?- le pregunté mientras ponía mis manos en mi cintura.

- Lo que has oído, Bella, es imposible que ganárais todo. Habéis sobornado al jurado- nos dijo Irina.

- Mira Irina, si no sabéis aceptar la derrota, mejor no os presentéis a los concursos. Ha quedado demostrado que somos las mejores- dijo Rose.

- Eso no es verdad, y demostraré que habéis hecho trampa- me dijo Tanya mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Intentalo, no encontrarás nada- le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

- ¿Edward ya ha ido a pedirte explicaciones por acostarte con otro?- me dijo Tanya, dejándome paralizada.- ¿A que no adivinas quién estaba en esas fotos? James.

Al tiempo que entendí que había sido culpa suya, me lancé a por ella, cayendo las dos al suelo.

Empecé a pegarle, cegada por la ira de que por su culpa anoche Edward me había tratado de esa forma.

No paré de pegarle hasta que sentí que unos brazos me separaban de ella.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que Alice y Rose habían pegado a Irina.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Edward mientras ayudaba a Tanya a levantarse.

- Oh, Edward. Se han puesto como locas cuando hemos ido a felicitarlas. Han empezado a decir que ellas eran las mejores y que nunca las superaríamos. Que no eramos nada comparado con ellas- dijo Tanya a Edward mientras se abrazaba a él.

- ¿En serio?- preguntaron Emmett, Edward y Jazz a la vez.

- ¡No!- dijimos nosotras tres a la vez.

- ¿Creéis que si no nos hubieran dicho algo se habrían echado encima nuestro?- preguntó Irina mientras abrazaba a Emmett, haciendo que Rose se enfadara.

- No me esperaba esto de vosotras- dijo Jazz mientras se acercaba a Kate.

Cogieron a las tres y se las llevaron de alli.

- ¿Se han enfadado por algo que no hemos hecho?- les pregunté a las chicas, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Es que aparte de perder a Edward, Rose y Alice acababa de perder a Emmett y Jazz?

* * *

Holaa chicas!

Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que he estado demasiado concentrada en un trabajo que me cuenta el 10% de Bachillerato...

y ayer me fui a un parque acuatico, asi k no he tenido mucho tiempo, XD

pero a cambio el cap más largo de la historia...

Espero que ya poco a poco vaya resolviendo vuestras dudas del cap anterior, sino me las decis y yo os contesto =)

**mil gracias a:** sabi07, joli cullen, maite, Cullen-21-gladys, klaxi, , Lorraine Cullen Swan, BellaCullenMasen14, viszed, brinacullen, , BellsCullenS, deniziithaw, annimarie, coddle, VampireGirl90, , lady blue vampire.

**Próximo cap:** Tiempo.

Review recibe adelanto, esta vez más largo, jejejejeje =)

Por cierto, maite, fanfiction no deja la cuenta de fanfiction, pon el nombre y (arroba) hotmail (punto) com, ok?¿ asi te podre dar el adelanto =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	15. Tiempo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Tiempo

**BPOV**

Seguía sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado...

Emmett y Jazz también se habían enfadado con Rose y Alice, cosa que no entendía,...

Pero según me había enterado, entre Tanya y Irina habían convencido a Emmett, Jazz y Edward de que nos habíamos portado muy mal con ellas, haciéndose las víctimas.

Pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas...

El curso había empezado con todos felices y unidos y ahora estábamos separados...

Cada día que veía como Emmett, Jazz y Edward estaban con Tanya y Irina, y pensaba en lo malas personas que eran, pero luego veía a Kate, que estaba con nosotras y se veía feliz con Garret, mientras que James y Laurent estaban tristes mientras que Tanya y Irina estaban tan tranquilas.

Habíamos formado un grupo nuevo. Éramos: Rose, Alice, James, Laurent, Kate, Garret y yo.

Rose, Alice y yo cada vez estábamos más deprimidas, ya que habíamos perdido a los amores de nuestras vidas, y aunque mucha gente nos animaba a sonreír, nada lo hacía.

El tiempo fue pasando, y acción de gracias lo pasó cada quién en su casa, ya que si nosotros íbamos a casa de los Hale, Alice vería a Jasper, si íbamos a la de los Cullen, yo vería a Edward, y si los Hale iban a casa de los Cullen, Rose vería Emmett.

Hoy llevaba todo el día con un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar...

Estábamos en la cafetería cuando de repente todo se quedó en silencio.

- Bella, mira- me dijo Alice mientras me giraba.

En cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con esos ojos azules, sentí que todo volvía a tener sentido otra vez.

Ni siquiera supe cuando lo había hecho, pero me había levantado hacia ese hombre.

- Alec- susurré.

- Bella, mi amor- me dijo mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

Sentí mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas a la vez que me apretaba más a él.

- Te he echado tanto de menos- me dijo mientras me separaba de él lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos.

- Yo también te he echado de menos- le dije, justo antes de que uniera sus labios con los míos.

Mientras sentía sus labios contra los míos, sentí como si volviera al pasado.

Alec Salvatore era lo que cualquier chica podría desear...

Llevaba toda mi vida enamorada de él, y por fin me estaba mirando como algo más que su amiga.

Nuestros padres eran amigos de toda la vida, lo que hacía que nosotros también lo fuéramos.

Vivir en París era algo increíble...

Alec había sido la primera persona que me había llevado a la Torre Eiffel, donde se me declaró.

Eso había ocurrido ayer, mientras habíamos salido a cenar.

Él había sido mi primera cita, al igual que después de ésta, fue mi primer beso.

Habíamos vivido muchas cosas juntos, y éramos muy unidos, pero todo eso cambió cuando mis padres, Alice y yo nos mudamos de Paris a Forks.

Nos prometimos estar juntos aunque estuviéramos lejos. Hablábamos cada día, nos contábamos todo,...

Pero todo cambió cuando yo me fijé en Edward.

Él había llamado mi atención desde el principio, pero no cambió nada hasta que él se fijó en mí, hasta que él intentó seducirme.

Cuando nos separamos, sentí la mirada de todo el mundo, pero no me importaba.

Me alejé de él y lo miré a los ojos, viendo la misma ternura y dulzura tanto como el amor que tenía por mí.

Es cierto que llevábamos 3 años sin vernos y que Edward había puesto mi mundo patas arriba en cuanto lo conocí, pero si algo tengo claro es que nunca pude dejar de querer a Alec, por mucho que Edward se metiera en mi corazón y consiguiera que olvidara a Alec, seguramente estar con Alec haría que me olvidara de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, ya que él tenía ese poder sobre mí.

- Mi amor, ¿por qué nos miran todos?- me preguntó Alec.

- Será mejor que salgamos fuera. Te tengo que explicar una cosa- le dije mientras le cogía la mano y lo guiaba fuera de la cafetería.

Cuando salimos, lo guié hacia un pequeño parque que había un poco alejado del colegio, ya que teníamos que hablar tranquilamente.

- Te he echado tanto de menos- me dijo mientras repartía besos por toda mi cara, ganándose mi risa.

- Y yo a ti- le dije mientras le cogía la cara y ponía mis ojos en los de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?- me preguntó mientras me cogía de la cintura y me acercaba más a él.

- Verás, después de mucho tiempo, empecé a salir con alguien- le dije.

- Edward, ¿no?- me preguntó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté, sorprendida, ya que yo no le había dicho nada.

- Un día que llamé a tu casa para hablar contigo, tu hermana me dijo que estabas con Edward, al igual que todas las veces que te llamaba, por eso pensé que estabas con él- me explicó.

- Bueno… la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar…- le dije.

- ¿Y si empiezas por cuando te fuiste?- me preguntó.

- Está bien- le dije en un suspiro.- Cuando llegamos aquí, me sentía muy sola, ya que había dejado en París todo lo que quería, y sé que sin Alice me hubiera, ella ha sido mi salvavidas- le dije mientras sonreía.

- ¿Cómo pasó?- me preguntó.

- Edward era el típico chico playboy del colegio, pero cuando lo vi, me sentí extraña. Al principio le ignoraba, pero se sentaba a mi lado en casi todas las clases, y no paraba de decirme que quería quedar un día conmigo fuera del colegio. Por supuesto, le dije que no, ya que yo no quería ser una más de su "lista"- le expliqué.

- ¿Lista?- me preguntó Alec, confundido.

- Sí, corría el rumor de que tenía una lista con el nombre de las personas con las que había mantenido relaciones. La verdad es que él me dijo que esa lista no existía, pero yo no le creí. Tanto tiempo insistió, que le dije que si quería salir conmigo tenía que cambiar. Y cambió- le dije.

- ¿Así de sencillo?

- No le dije que sí al principio, le pedí pruebas… Básicamente le puse un tipo de detective para que me dijera si se acostaba con alguien o no, y no lo hizo.

- ¿Y empezasteis a salir?- me preguntó.

- Sí- susurré.- Yo creí en él, en que había cambiado. Sabes que lo pasé muy mal con nuestra separación, y al ver a Edward pensaba que él me ayudaría… pero parece ser que sólo he sido una más en su lista- dije con rabia mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

- Bells- me dijo a la vez que me acercaba a él y me abrazaba, dejando que me desahogara.

- Ha jugado conmigo, y gracias a eso, me he dado cuenta de que no quiero estar con nadie que no sea contigo. Te necesito a mi lado como nunca he necesitado a nadie- le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Sabes que siempre estaré ahí- me dijo.

Lo necesitaba tanto que simplemente me levanté sobre la punta de mis pies y lo besé, demostrándole cuanto lo amaba todavía…

Fue un beso lleno de amor, ternura y cariño.

- Gracias por estar aquí- le susurré cuando nos separamos.

- De nada, ¿pero estás segura?- me preguntó.

- Necesito a mi lado alguien que me valore como soy, que me ame de verdad y que no juegue con mis sentimientos, y esa persona eres tú- le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Te amo- me dijo mientras se volvía a inclinar y ponía suavemente sus labios sobre los míos.

- Alec, será mejor que volvamos, mis clases están por empezar- le dije.

- Por supuesto- me contestó con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando llegamos al principio del parque, tiró de mi mano, y me puso frente a él.

- Bella, prométeme que no es mentira todo lo que me acabas de contar- me dijo con un deje de preocupación.

- Sabes que no te puedo mentir, nunca ha podido y nunca podré- le dije.

Poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia mí, pero ambos nos tensamos cuando oímos que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Me giré y me encontré con las personas que menos quería ver ahora… Edward y Tanya…

- Permiso- fue lo único que dijo Edward antes de adentrarse al parque con Tanya.

- ¿A qué van ahí?- me preguntó Alec, haciendo que me ruborizaba.

- Verás, ahí van las parejas a mantener relaciones, ya que es un sitio discreto y que poca gente conoce- le expliqué.- Por cierto, él es Edward- añadí.

- Menudo idiota tiene que ser para que te deje por esa rubia de vote…- dijo, haciendo que me riera.

Alec se quedó durante unos días más, diciendo que nos había echado de menos mucho a todos, cosa que a mis padres les encantó.

Estaba revisando mi correo, cuando de repente vi una nota del mejor colegio que había en Paris.

_Señorita Swan:_

_Tenemos la buena noticia de anunciarle que ha sido aceptada su solicitud para entrar al Colegio Paris._

_Si decide venir, entrará en clases el día 1 de febrero._

_Esperamos su respuesta._

_Un saludo,_

_Frederick Dómine._

Me quedé muda mientras lo terminaba de leer.

Había soñado con ir a ese colegio desde que era pequeña… y por fin lo había conseguido

- Mama, papa, Alice, será mejor que os sentéis, tengo que deciros algo- les dije en cuanto entré a la sala con el papel en las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- me pregunto mamá cuando todos estábamos sentados.

- Veréis, es que he recibido una carta de Paris diciéndome que me han concedido la beca- les dije mientras les sonreía y les enseñaba la carta.

- Bella, cariño, eso es genial- me dijo mama a la vez que me sonreía.

-¿Es lo que tú quieres, Bells?- me preguntó papá.

- No es lo que quiero, sino lo que necesito. Tengo que irme lejos para pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido e intentar ser feliz- les expliqué.

- Está bien, Bella, ves. Pero prométeme que nos llamarás y que te cuidarás- me dijo mamá.

- Lo prometo- les dije.

- Ves a comprar un boleto de avión, anda- me dijo papá mientras me sonreía.

- ¡Gracias!- le dije mientras los abrazaba.

Sólo esperaba que la vida me volviera a sonreír.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo sé, las tenía abandonadas… hace como un mes que no actualizaba =S

Pero es que el colegio me ha absorbido más de lo que esperaba…

Espero que aún estéis ahí =)

**Mil gracias a:** Angora Cullen Magno, BellsCullenS, lisseth13, brinacullen, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Cullen-21-gladys, lady blue vampire, viszed, supattinsondecullen, Creepydogskiller, , klaxi, coddle, joli cullen, etzelita, Joss Alvarado, Kell Masen, GreTwi, sabi07, annimarie, lalice30, Strangeeers, lore, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, karen, .masen, maryecullen78, flexer, klaxi, Yuuuuus, mneagv, jupy.

Próximo cap: Paris

Review recibe adelanto =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	16. París

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 14: París

**BPOV**

Llevaba ya dos semanas ya en París, y sentía que nada había mejorado.

Pensaba que al venirme a París junto con Alec, podría retomar la vida que dejé cuando nos mudamos, pero no fue así.

Cada noche soñaba con Edward, y cuando me despertaba llorando.

Estaba harta de todo esto...

Con respecto a Alec le dije que quería intentarlo con él, ya que lo seguía queriendo, pero que me diera mi espacio, y eso era lo que hacía.

Estaba a mi lado cuando me despertaba llorando y me calmaba, me hacía reír,...

Pero todo cambió esta mañana.

Llevaba unos días que no paraba de marearme y algunas veces vomitaba, por lo que me fui a hacer un análisis de sangre.

Ahora me encontraba en la Torre Eiffel, viendo el atardecer, como muchos de los que Edward y yo habíamos visto desde su terraza, abrazados, sin decirnos nada.

- Edward- susurré mientras las lágrimas aparecían en mis ojos.

Miré el sobre que había en mis manos, resultado que sólo me decía una cosa: estaba embarazada.

Cuando lo abrí no me lo podía creer, pero el médico me dijo que no podía ser otra cosa.

Cogí mi móvil y marqué a Rosalie.

- ¿Sí?- contestaron.

- Hola Rose, soy Bella- le dije, intentando que no notara mi tristeza en mi voz.

- ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó.- Se te echa mucho de menos.

- Yo también os echo de menos, supongo que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre iré a veros.

- Me alegro mucho, Bells.

- Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Edward? Necesito hablar con él- le dije.

- Pues verás, Bella...- me dijo Rose con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rose?

- Edward se ha ido- me dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté.

- Se fue junto con Tanya- me dijo.

En ese momento, cerré el teléfono y lo tiré contra el suelo, rompiéndolo, sintiendo como mi corazón también se rompia, al tiempo que corría hacia mi casa.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, sentí que necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenía dentro, así que puse la música y empecé a cantar la canción que había compuesto.(N/A: escuchar la canción, os lo recomiendo por que sé que sentiréis lo mismo que Bella)

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

Me acordé de todo lo que había vivido con Edward y de como terminó.  
_And you were strong and i was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, i forgot  
I did_

Recordé la conversación con Rosalie, diciéndome que Edward se había ido.  
_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_

Recordé la sensación de sentirme traicionada viendolo con Tanya.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Canté, mientras acababa sentada en el suelo, sintiendo toda la rabia correr por mi cuerpo.

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know_

Sentí todos mis sentimientos mezclados, la rabia y el amor que sentía por él.  
_Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worse  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (I know)_

Recordé todas nuestras promesas, todas las charlas sobre nuestro futuro, sintiendo que todo era una mentira.  
_And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them_

Él al final me engañó, me dijo que no estaba con Tanya, traicionado, me había mentido...

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

Canté mientras sentía las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, sintiendo que el corazón se me contraía mientras caía al suelo, derrotada de tanto haber esperado para nada.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (i was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

Acabé de cantar mientras me acurrucaba en la cama, sintiendo el cansancio del día, notando que todo mi mundo se había venido abajo, como todos mis sueños se habían roto.

_Mientras miraba el atardecer en la Torre Eiffel, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban._

_Me giré y en cuanto lo hice, mis labios y los suyos se encontraron, danzando en una sintonía que sólo nosotros sabíamos._

_- Te amo- le dije en cuanto nos separamos, sin poder evitarlo._

_En ese momento, Edward fue desapareciendo poco a poco._

_- ¡Edward!- chillé mientras le seguía, intentando alcanzarlo, cayéndome mientras lo hacía._

_- ¡No! ¡No me dejes!- le chillé mientras sentía como mi corazón se rompía._

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella!- sentí como chillaban mientras me cogían en brazos.

- ¿Alec?- pregunté con la garganta encogida.

- Bells, cariño...- me dijo mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

- Estoy harta de todo- le dije.

- No es así, Bella. Sabes que yo estoy aquí, y tu familia- me contestó.

- Se ha ido, y con Tanya. Todo fue una mentira, Alec, sólo jugó conmigo- le dije mientras sentía como las lágrimas volvían a aparecer.

- Escúchame, Bella. No te puedes poner así, piensa en otra persona, en otra cosa que te haga feliz, que te haga luchar por un futuro- me dijo mientras me apretaba más a él.

En ese momento pensé en mi bebé, él no tenía culpa del padre que tenía.

Una vez juré proteger lo mío, y eso es lo que haría...

Este bebé en mío, y no dejaré que lo dañen, absolutamente nadie.

Levanté la cara y miré a Alec y a sus ojos, que me miraban con tanto amor, un amor que yo sabía que ese amor era verdadero.

Pensando en mi bebé, y en mi futuro, besé a Alec, poniendo toda mi desesperación en ese beso, intentando que él me ayudara a salir del pozo sin salida en el que me había metido.

- Ayúdame- le susurré cuando me separé de él.

- Siempre- me dijo.

Supe que con esa promesa, podría salir adelante.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Volvi! XD

una cosa...

yo no sé a vosotras, pero a mí últimamente no me iba bien fanfiction =S

es por eso que no os devolví los reviews con el adelanto.

Espero que esta vez si que os pueda enviar el adelanto =)

**Mil gracias a:** FherniiTha, lore, johanna, brinacullen, BellsCullenS, nany87, lalice30, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, BiteMeNOW, anniemarie, shalicia Cullen, klaxi, Joss Alvarado, Yuuuuus, lady blue vampire, Cullen-21-gladys, Lorraine Cullen Swan, lisseth13, DeMorcef, Strangeeers, joli cullen, Antuss, yudi, viszed, mmenagv.

Sé que es un cap corto, pero es un cap esencial, ya que Bella queda embarazada...

¿Como creéis que se lo tomará Edward? ¿Se lo dirá Bella?

Espero vuestra opinión =)

**Próximo cap:** Enfrentando la realidad

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	17. Enfrentando la realidad

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Enfrentando la realidad

**BPOV**

Llevaba 2 meses escondiéndome, y la verdad, creo que ya es hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Suspiré mientras me rozaba mi vientre, pensando en el pequeño milagro que habitaba dentro de mí.

En todo este tiempo, no había podido dejar de pensar en él, aunque tuviera a Alec a mi lado.

No había recibido ninguna noticia de él, y cada vez que llamaba a mi casa, ni mis padres ni Alice me decían absolutamente nada referente a él, cosa que agradecía aunque tuviera ganas de saber qué pasaba allí.

Mañana era la fiesta del cumpleaños de mi padre, y había decidido ir sin Alec, ya que no quería que mis padres descargaran su furía en él cuando se enteraran de que estaba embarazada.

La verdad, es que aunque estaba embarazada de 3 meses y medio, apenas se me notaba, lo que realmente agradecía.

Me levanté y me puse el conjunto azul que tenía preparado desde ayer, pensando en que hoy volvería a ver a Edward por la cena que hacían sus padres.

El conjunto es una camiseta azul verdosa con rosas negras y unas tiras en la parte delantera desde debajo el pecho que parece que sea un corsé, con unos tejanos azul marino, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y los demás accesorios (en mi perfil).

Me miré al espejo, y, después de darme la aprovación a mi misma, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el salón, donde me esperaba Alec.

- Escúchame, cualquier cosa me llamas y voy a por ti, ¿entendido?- me preguntó.

- Sí, no te preocupes- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- No quiero que les pase nada, a ninguno de los dos- me dijo mientras me apretaba más a él.

Si algo tenía que agradecerle a Alec, era que quisiera aceptar al bebé conmigo, ya que eramos dos en el pack.

- Te llamaré cuando llegue- le dije mientras me acercaba a besarle.

- Te quiero- me dijo cuando me separé.

- Y yo a ti- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, esperando que no notara mis nervios.

Una vez estuve subida en el avión, me tomé una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y me quedé dormida todo el viaje.

En cuanto anunciaron la llegada al aeropuerto, me puse el cinturon y una vez llegamos, bajé corriendo y fui hacia las maletas.

Me puse el abrigo y me encaminé hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Había avisado a Alice de que venía, por lo que había dejado mi coche en el aeropuerto, ya que le había echo prometer de que no se lo diría a nadie, ya que era una sorpresa.

Al cabo de 40 minutos, me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen.

_Tranquila, todo irá bien_- me dije a mi misma mientras inspiraba y expiraba, intentando relajarme.

Me bajé del coche y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes de tocar, apareció un borrón negro que se lanzó contra mí.

- Alice- dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Oh, Bella, te he echado tanto de menos- me dijo mientras sentía como sus lágrimas caían por mi cuello.

- Y yo a ti, hermanita- le dije mientras la apretaba más hacia mi pecho.

- Alice, ¿por qué has salido corriendo así?- preguntó Rose, al tiempo que levantaba la vista, quedándose quieta cuando me vio.- Bella.

Al cabo de un segundo, me encontraba entre los brazos de mis mejores amigas.

- Será mejor que entremos- dijo Rose mientras me cogía de la mano y me empujaba hacia la casa.

Hasta ese momento, no me había percatado de cómo iban vestidas.

Alice llevaba una camiseta lila de tirantes junto con unos tejanos y unos zapatos de tacón lilas, junto con todos los accesorios (en mi perfil), mientras que Rose, llevaba una camiseta roja con un lazo en el cuello, tejanos negros y unos zapatos de tacón rojos, junto con los accesorios (en mi perfil).

La verdad es que se notaba que ibamos de compras juntas, ya que vestíamos igual.

En cuanto entramos, sentí como unos brazos gigantes me rodeaban y me alzaban, quitándome el aliento.

- Emmett, sueltala, la vas a ahogar- le regañó Rose.

- Lo siento, Bells, pero es que te he echado de menos- me dijo con cara de niño bueno mientras me bajaba.

- Y yo a ti Em- le dije mientras le pellizcaba sus mofletes.

- No hagas eso- me dijo mientras ponía un puchero, haciendo que Rose, Alice y yo nos rieramos.

- Esas risas solo ocurrian cuando estaban las tres juntas. ¿Puede ser que...?- la pregunta de Esme murió en sus labios en cuanto me vio.

- Hola- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Cariño- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.- Menuda sorpresa que les vas a dar a tus padres.

- De eso se trata- le dije mientras le sonreia.

Esme me cogió de la mano y me condujo hacia el salón, pero antes de llegar, vimos a Edward y a Tanya besándose en las escaleras.

En ese momento, sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía.

_Vamos, Bella, recuerda que esto lo haces por tu bebé_- me dije a mi misma.

En cuanto Esme los vió, me miró con cara avergonzada, pero yo simplemente le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que estaba bien.

- Chicos, mirad a quién me he encontrado- dijo Esme mientras se hacía a un lado y me dejaba a la vista de todos.

- ¡Bella!- chilló mamá mientras corría hacia mí y me apretaba en un abrazo amoroso.

- Hola- le dije mientras la acercaba más a mí, sintiéndome en casa.

Cuando me separé de mamá, me fijé que mi padre seguía mirándome, como si no se creyera que estaba aquí.

- Papá- le dije a la vez que ponía una de mis manos en su mejilla.

- Bells- me dijo mientras me apretaba contra él.

- ¿Cómo es que has vuelto?- preguntó Esme justo en el momento en el que Edward y Tanya entraban en el salón.

- Bella- dijo Edward en un susurro.

- Hola, Bella- me saludó Tanya mientras me sonreía.

- Hola- les dije con una sonrisa.- Con respecto a tu pregunta, Esme, volví para el cumpleaños de mi padre, pero volveré el domingo a París, el lunes tengo instituto- le dije mientras le sonreía.

- Pensé que te quedarías- susurró Alice.

- Hey- le dije a la vez que me acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con mis brazos.- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Sólo llámame diciéndome que me necesitas y tomaré el primer vuelo.

- Vale- me dijo mientras me apretaba contra ella.

En momentos como estos, sentía que la mayor era yo en vez de Alice.

- Bien, ya que has vuelto para la fiesta de papá nos tendremos que arreglar, ¿no?- me preguntó Alice.

- No- gemí mientras Alice me arrastraba de las manos.

Al final, Alice se salió con la suya y estubimos 3 largas horas jugando a barbie Bella.

- Lista- me dijo mientras me giraba para que me viera en el espejo.

Me había puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes con detalles en plateado y un cinturon negro justo debajo de mis pechos, resaltándolos. El vestido me llegaba un poco por encima de medio muslo, pero me encantaba como me quedaba.

Luego, Alice me obligó a ponerme unos zapatos de tacón a conjunto con el vestido, y todos los accesorios, incluido el collar que nos regalamos las tres por navidad (en mi perfil).

Alice se había puesto un vestido lila, también sin tirantes, con un lazo debajo de su pecho que le caía libremente hasta medio muslo, junto con unas botas de tacón que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, y, por supuesto, nuestro collar (en mi perfil).

Rose, se decidió por un vestido negro con tirantes que se pegaba totalmente a toda su anatomía, resaltando todas sus curvas, que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, con todos los accesorios en rojo, para resaltar y nuestro collar (en mi perfil).

La verdad es que las tres nos veíamos muy bien...

Suspiré mientras me giraba y veía a mis mejores amigas, sintiendo que esta noche acabaría mal.

- Bajemos, papá estará de los nervios- me dijo Alice.

Rose me cogió de la mano y me sonrió a la vez que bajábamos las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos abajo, tal y como prefijo Alice, papá estaba de los nervios.

- Chicas, estáis increíbles- dijeron Emmett y Jasper a la vez, causando nuestra risa y que las chicas se fueran hacia ellos para darles un beso de agradecimiento.

En momentos como estos, era cuando más echaba de menos a Edward, sentirnos unidos de nuevo...

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mamá mientras ponía sus manos en mis mejillas.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que lloraba y de que todos me miraban.

- Sí- le dije mientras le sonreía.

Me pareció muy extraño que ni Edward ni Tanya aparecieran en la cena, pero lo hicieron para el postre.

En todo el rato que estuvieron sentados con nosotros, pude sentir la mirada de Edward encima mío, hasta que todos los invitados se fueron, quedando los Cullen, Hale y Swan.

- Os tengo que decir algo- les dije, mientras me levantaba, atrayendo la miradas de todos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- me preguntó papá.

- Sé que tendría que haber esperado mañana para haberoslo dicho, pero se me ha adelantado el viaje y salgo mañana por la mañana- les dije mientras respiraba hondo.

- ¿Bella?- me preguntó Alice.

- Estoy embarazada- solté de sopetón.

Vi como a todos se le abrían los ojos, pero en lo que me concentré fue en el jadeo que soltó mi madre.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó mi padre.

- Estoy embarazada, voy a tener un bebé- le volví a decir, ahora más tranquila.

- ¿Dónde demonios está?- preguntó papá muy enfadado a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa y me encaraba, ya que yo estaba en la otra punta.

- ¿Quién?- le pregunté, confundida.

- ¿Dónde está Alec, Isabella?

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía cuando dijo mi nombre entero.

- ¿Fué capaz de dejarte embarazada y largarse?- preguntó.

- No te metas con él, papá. Alec ha sido mi mayor apoyo- le dije mientras sentía como me empezaba a enfadar.

- Es lo mínimo, ¿no?

- Tú no entiendes nada, papá- le dije.

- Vete- me dijo.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté.

- Quiero que te vayas. Si tanto apoyo es Alec para tí, no nos necesitarás a nosotros- me dijo mientras me miraba con la mirada más dura que me había dado nunca.

- ¿Qué?- jadeé.

- Charlie, ¿qué dices? Es nuestra pequeña- dijo mi mamá, intentando defenderme.

- No es tan pequeña, ¿no crees?- dijo en tono irónico.

- No te necesito- solté sin pensarlo.

- Muy bien, recoge tus cosas y márchate. Anularé todas tus targetas de crédito y tus cuentas en los bancos- dijo, haciendo que todos jadearan sorprendidos por la dureza de mi padre.- No te quiero ver nunca más. A partir de ahora, ya no eres una Swan.

Sentí que todo se movía a mi alrededor.

¿Cómo demonios cambió todo tan rápido?

Noté que alguien me abrazaba, pero yo simplemente me quería morir.

No esperaba que me felicitara, pero tampoco que hiciera esto.

- ¿Bella?- me dijo mamá.

- Mamá- jadeé mientras sentía un dolor punzante en mi vientre, haciendo que soltara un grito.

- ¡Bella!- chilló mamá.

- Duele- le conseguí decir antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo sé, merezco que llaméis a los Vulturis por haber tardado tanto, pero simplemente la inspiración no me llegaba.

¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Mejorará la relación Charlie-Bella? ¿Qué pasará con Edward?

**Próximo capítulo: **Edward = ¿papá?

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**Mil gracias a: **Antuus, Zoe Hallow, Yuuuuus, , maryecullen78, Lorraine Cullen Swan, dianitha vaMpire, lisseth13, klaxi, Gemivi, viszed, Evedie, annimarie, Strangeeers, joli cullen, BellsCullenS, Pure-blood Princess Cullen, flexer, jupy, nany87, Cullen-21-gladys, mmenagv, lalice30, veckis, lore, , Naomi Cullen, msteppa, nallelyzamarron, 1234560, SheilyMarieCullen12, andreiita crepuZ, vannesa.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	18. Edward  ¿papá?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Edward = ¿papá?

**BPOV**

No se veía absolutamente nada... todo estaba oscuro... ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado.

Lo único que sentía era mi cuerpo dolorido, como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima.

Noté como alguien me acariciaba la cara, tiernamente, y me decía un "te amo", pero no conseguía distinguir la voz.

De repente, noté como algo se movía en mi interior, y en seguida me acordé de mi bebé.

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, al igual que mi respiración. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas abrir mis ojos, pero no podía.

- Bella- escuché a Edward llamarme, lo que me dio suficientes fuerzas como para acabar de abrir los ojos.

- Edward- susurré mientras notaba como la luz me daba de lleno en los ojos, haciendo que parpadease varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz.

Cuando acabé de acostumbrarme a la luz, miré fijamente a Edward.

Tenía unas ojeras terribles, como si no hubiera dormido en días, y la ropa arrugada.

- Bella- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.

En ese instante, no pude reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hice, lo separé de mí, viendo dolor en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté.- No tienes que estar aquí. Quiero que estén mis padres, no tú.

- Bella...

- No- le dije firmemente. Estaba harta de que me destrozara una y otra vez.

- ¿Es mío?- me preguntó a la vez que me tocaba el vientre, sintiendo como otra vez volvía a recorrer ese dulce cosquilleo por mi piel.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, pensativa.

¿Edward se merecía saber la verdad?

Era una responsabilidad muy grande, y él aún tenía una vida por delante. No es justo que por que yo hubiera dejado de tomar las pastillas él tenga que hacerse cargo de un niño.

- Edward...

- Dime la verdad, Bella, me la merezco- me dijo.

- Tú no te mereces nada, Edward. No puedes dejarme, utilizarme, irte con Tanya y luego volver cuando te enteras de que estoy embarazada. ¿Tú lo crees normal?- le pregunté.

- Bella, yo...

- Ni Bella ni nada. Estoy harta de que me destroces, Edward. No puedo más- le dije mientras sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

En ese momento, entró mi madre.

- Bella- dijo, y se acercó corriendo a abrazarme, abrazo que yo necesitaba, y mucho.

- Mamá- le dije mientras sollozaba.- ¿Cómo está mi bebé?- le pregunté mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

- Tendrás que estar en reposo, pero está bien, no te preocupes- me dijo a la vez que me sonreía.

- Mamá- le dije mientras la volvía a abrazar, la necesitaba más que nunca.

Cuando mamá y yo nos separamos, vi que en la habitación estaban todos los Cullen y los Swan.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar- me dijo mamá.

- No tenemos absolutamente nada que hablar con ella Reneé. Ni siquiera sé que demonios hacemos aquí- dijo papá, rompiéndome el corazón.

- ¡Maldita sea, Charlie! ¡Es tu hija!- le chilló mamá.

- Dejó de ser mi hija cuando se quedó embarazada de Alec- le contestó mi padre.

- Y, ¿a ti quién te ha dicho que mi bebé es de Alec?- le pregunté a mi padre, metiéndome en la discusión de mis padres y ganándome de paso la mirada de todos.

- ¿Bella?- me preguntó Edward a la vez que yo agachaba la mirada.

- Ya hablaremos más tarde de eso, Edward- dijo Esme.

- Entonces, sino es de Alec, ¿de quién es?- me preguntó mamá.

- No os tiene que importar de quién sea, sino que yo sea feliz, y que vuestro nieto esté bien- le dije a mis padres.

- Bella, ya sabes mi opinión. En cuanto salgas del hospital, pasas por casa y recoges tus cosas- me dijo papá.

- Pero no le puedes hacer eso, está embarazada- me defendió Alice.

- Pues que se lo hubiera pensado antes- le contestó mi padre.

- Espera. ¿Crees que me he quedado embarazada a propósito?- le pregunté a mi padre sin poder creerme lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¡Crees que me he quedado a los 17 años embarazada por que me ha dado la gana! Pues, ¿sabes?, nunca me había imaginado que el día en que me quedaría embarazada sería como ocurrió. Es más, yo quería borrar ese día de mi mente, pero ahora es imposible.

- ¿Qué paso?- me preguntó mi madre mientra se sentaba a mi lado.

En ese momento, supe que había hablado más de lo que tenía que haber dicho.

- Nada. No quiero hablar de ese día- le dije a mi madre.

- Bien, será mejor que dejemos a Bella descansar. Mañana te podrás ir a casa- me dijo Carlisle.

- Ya lo sabes, Bella, a casa no vuelves- me dijo papá.

- No te preocupes, tampoco quiero tu dinero ni nada. Puedes anulas las tarjetas de crédito y quedarte con el coche y con la ropa. No quiero nada que venga de ti- le dije a mi padre lo más fríamente posible.

Estaba harta de que solo me dijera eso, de que no me intentara entender…

En ese momento, mi padre se fue, dando un portazo.

- Pero Bella- me dijo mamá.

- Me iré de nuevo a París. Ni siquiera sé por qué volví- le dije a mamá mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas a la vez que mamá me volvía a abrazar.

- Bella, las cosas no son así- me dijo mamá.

- Estoy harta de que papá cuestione todo lo que hago ultimamente. Le pareció mal que me fuera a vivir a nuestra casa con Alec, que me haya quedado embarazada, ¡Como si lo hubiera escogido!- le dije a mi madre.

- Cariño, lo más importante es saber qué harás ahora- me dijo mamá.

- No puedes viajar en avión- me dijo Carlisle.- Eso haria daño al bebé.

- Y en casa no te puedes quedar hasta que hable con tu padre- me dijo mamá suspirando.

- Quédate en nuestra casa, Bella- me dijo Esme.

- Esme...- iba a decir, pero Esme me cortó.

- No, Bella. Teniendo mi casa no irás a ningún otro lado.

- Esme...- iba a decir, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

- Bella, yo me sentiría mejor si vas a casa de Esme.

- Si, Bella. Así me quedaré contigo- me dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.- Por favor- me susurró en el oido.

- Esta bien- dije mientras suspiraba y acercaba más a Alice, necesitaba a mi hermanita.

Después de que mi madre y mi hermana se despidieran, todos se fueron, dejándonos a Esme, Carlisle, a Edward y a mí solos en la habitación.

- Bella, tesoro, necesitamos que nos digas si ese bebé es de Edward- me dijo Esme mientras me agarraba la mano y la apretaba con cariño.

- Sí- dije en un susurro, ganándome un jadeo por parte de Esme y Edward.

- ¿Estás segura?- me preguntó Carlisle.

- No he estado con nadie más en estos dos años, como no me haya quedado embarazada de la nada- le respondí a Carlisle en tono sarcástico, dolida por su pregunta.

- Siento habertelo preguntado, Bella, pero todos vimos como te besabas con Alec, a parte de que Edward y tú habíais roto cuando te quedaste embarazada, según los informes- me explicó Carlisle.

- Pasó algo que no tendría que haber pasado, todo por culpa de la maldita de Tanya- dije en un susurro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó Esme.

- Tanya manipuló unas fotografías donde supuestamente apareciamos James y yo teniendo relaciones y se las mandó a Edward- les expliqué.

- ¿¡Qué?- dijeron Carlisle y Esme a la vez.

- Edward, ¿cómo pudiste creerlo?- le preguntó Esme a Edward con voz dolida.

- Había visto a Bella mucho con James, a parte de que yo sabía que a él le gusta ella, y cuando me llegaron las fotos, los celos tomaron el control de mi cuerpo y más cuando nos habíamos peleado y roto por una chorrada- explicó Edward.

- ¿Tú como te pondrías si pasaran horas de la hora que habíamos quedado y no te contestara al móvil, Edward¿ ¿No te preocuparías?- le pregunté.

- Ese día estaba cansado...- me empezó a decir, pero le corté.

- Eso no es excusa, Edward. La forma en que me contestaste, nuestra discusión,... simplemente fue una idiotez. Yo iba al día siguiente a hablar contigo para que lo arreglarlo, y te encuentro con Tanya,... ¿cómo crées que me sentí? Como una mierda- le dije ante su mirada de dolor.- Sólo había habido un mal entendido entre nosotros y ya estabas con otra... ¿cómo crées que me sentó, Edward? Me rompiste el corazón.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella- me dijo Edward en un susurro.

- Con un lo siento no me vale, Edward- dije levantando la mirada, esperando encontrarme con Esme y Carlisle, pero no estaban.

Ni siquiera me había enterado de cuando nos habían dejado solos.

- Dame la oportunidad de ganarme tu perdón, Bella, por favor- me dijo mientras se acercaba y me cogía de la mano, sintiendo esas increíbles chispas cada vez que Edward me tocaba.

- Déjame pensarlo- le dijo en un susurro.

- Bella- oí desde la puerta.

Me giré y vi a la persona que me había sacado del agujero en el que me había metido.

- Alec- le dije, sintiendo como mi corazón se ponía a latir más rápido.

Miré a los dos y pensé que era hora de elegir.

¿Qué hacer? ¿A quién elegir? ¿Edward o Alec?

* * *

Hola chicas!

Después de mucho tiempo, volvi =)

Espero que os haya gustado el cap =D

¿Edward o Alec? ésa es la pregunta

**Mil gracias a: **BeeRNiii, mmenagv, Gemivi, lusin denali, Maya Cullen Masen, Jos WeasleyC.

Por supuesto, mil gracias a **TODAS** por vuestro apoyo =)

**Próximo capítulo: **Eligiendo

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


End file.
